Marvel: The Saga of Hush
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Watch on as the mysterious agent start out as an rookie and his transformation as he walk down many paths, encountering countless people from heroes to villains. His presence will affect everything to change within the universe. This is the story of a mysterious man that once stood by the legends' side...The story of Hush.
1. The Beginning

**I present you one of the latest stories, Marvel: The Saga of Hush! Largely inspired by my love of comic books and Marvel: Avengers Alliance game.**

 **If you started with DC: The One's Endless Journey first, skip the next paragraph. It's very similar, I think.**

 **Before we start, I know that there are so many universes, from Earth-616 to cinematic universes and it was really hard for me to figure that one out until I realize that it is a fanfiction…So I decide to create a new universe, known as Earth-799, (I already checked to see if there was Earth-799 in Marvel multiverse) and it's largely crossover with all Marvel universe…Meaning everything from comic book to tv shows are in one place, except for some certain people, you know who. There will be some familiar story arc that you already know about or not and you may see some origin story. Most heroes' origins are from Earth-616 so it's possible that you will know it by now or not. My knowledge may be limited.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **More detail about Earth-799 and my OC will be at the bottom because I don't want to spoil anything for now.**

 **On the other news, tomorrow (January 4) is my birthday, whoo-whoo!...Aw, hell, I'm getting older but still whoo-whoo!**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of SoH.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel but I do own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

A 5'9 tall fit Caucasian young man steps into the largest lobby and he glance around as the people in suits walk around, doing their own business. The man have a natural white short messy hair, which seems to be little unusual to some people, and hazel eyes. He wear a black t-shirt with a dog tag, out in open, and blue jean that cover partial of his brown boots and he was carrying a black duffle bag over his shoulder, the bag have a familiar logo.

The man walk up to the security checkpoint and the guard look up to him as he run a card across the scanner before the guard glance at the monitor to see that the man have clearance, giving him a nod. The man kept walk on until he reaches the elevator and he pushes one of the buttons as several uniformed people enter the same elevator. They just stand in silence until a blonde man take a brief glimpse at the white-haired man before he sharply look away and he lean closer to the brunette woman. "Hey…" The man whispered hasty, "This guy behind us, do you know who's that?"

"Isn't he the prodigy who just made it out in…" The woman whispered back.

"Yes, that's him." The man cut her off, "It's Hush and I heard that he just took…"

"Hey, you know we can hear you, right?" A huge bald black man with a thin goatee spoke up from behind them, causing them to shut up immediately and he glance at the white-haired man with a smile. "Don't mind them, they just like to gossip about everything." The white-haired man just gives him a small shrug of his shoulders, "So you're Hush? That's kinda unique name, there must be some story behind that name…I'm Mack, by the way."

"Nickname." The white-haired man, known as Hush, said flatly with no emotion.

"Ah, I see." Mack hummed, "Why do they call you Hush?" He didn't get any response from him for a while, "…Never mind, I think I just figured this one out…You new around here?" Hush nodded his head slightly, "Where do they put you in? I'm in Iliad."

"UNN Alpha, bounding to NY." Hush replied.

"Nice!" Mack whistled, "That mean you will ride with Fury himself." The new agent just gives him another shrug before the elevator stop as the door slides open, "I hope we'll run into each other soon, good luck out there…Oh, I'm not sure if someone had said that to you but welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." Mack waved at him with a grin as they split up, heading for their helicarriers.

* * *

About half of a day has gone by since the UNN Alpha has taken flight, Nick Fury frown at the information on his tablet. There was a sign of 084 in Argentina and he had send two guys out on the field before he receive a report that there were some A.I.M squads and unknown squads, which might be a bad thing since he don't know which organization the squads belong to, and they need a backup, due to overwhelmed numbers of members. He know that the guys that he had send out are the best who can take care of themselves but he know that they can't take this many men out at once. The problem is that the mission is top-secret, meaning it's a black ops mission and he only can send very few agents, who can keep it secret, to back them up and he know who to send out…

"Hill, send agent 90, 67, 153 and 712 out as their backup." Fury glanced at his second-in-command, Maria Hill, and she gives him a small nod as she taps something into her tablet.

"On it, sir, but are you sure that we should send agent 712 out?" Maria looked up with a doubtful expression, "He's just a rookie, youngest one we ever have, with only four on belt and we still don't receive the result of his psychological evaluation after his last mission…"

"Yes, I'm sure." The director replied, "I want John 'The Hush' Doe on the backup team right now."

"Yes, sir." Hill nodded her head before she send the order out to the chosen agents via her tablet.

* * *

"You agent 712, the Hush?" The blonde bulky man lean closer to Hush as the small team ride the quinjet, "Funny, I thought you should be little taller…At least, they were right about you as robot-like creepy guy, I never seen you changing your expression since you got here…" He narrowed his eyes puzzlingly, "Do you, like, respond to some certain commands?"

"Hey, 67, lay off the rookie." The slim Latino male grunted, "You have been bugging him for hours! Why do you keep repeating the same shit over and over?!"

"Because I'm not sure if he heard me!" The agent 67 pointed at the silent agent, "Hell, he barely move an inch since we took off! You have to admit it's pretty creepy!" He turned his head to Hush, "You hear me? You're seriously creeping me out!"

"Ignore Tom, he's always like that." The average Asian woman nudged Hush with her shoulder, "He just wants to see if he can get any reactions out of you. I'm Penny and this guy over there is Marco." The Latino man grunted out again, "What's your real name, rookie?"

"Bah, he'll never give us his name because there's a reason why some call him Hush." Tom muttered.

"John." Hush said monotonously.

"…Holy shit, he talk!" The blonde man stared at him with a gapping expression, "He just talked!"

Penny roll her eyes at Tom before she turn back to Hush, "So where you come from?" This time, she doesn't get anything from him.

"And now he's all hush again!" Tom threw his hands up.

"Maybe he's called Hush because he doesn't like to talk much or something like that…" Marco peeked over his shoulder, "Am I right, rookie?" The white-haired man just shrug his shoulders at him, "…I think I'll take that as yes."

"So…" Tom cleared his throat after they sat quietly, "Who are we going to back up at the location?"

"Classified." Marco flicked a switch, "We are about to reach the location, I'm activating the cloaking mode."

"If it's classified then it's gotta be one of these heroes, am I right?" The blonde agent grinned, "Right? Right? Oh, I hope it's Natasha! She is so damn hot! I bet you that when it go down, she'll go swoop all over me when I rescue her and after that, she'll gonna let me tap this tight ass."

"Oh, god…" Penny shook her head with a groan, "Every freaking time…"

"Oh please, you keep talking about how good your boyfriend is in the bed all the time!" Tom scoffed.

"Only when I'm off duty!" The Asian shouted back.

"They used to date for a bit." Marco whispered to Hush as the agents argued with each other, "You'll get used to it after a while."

"Hey, rookie, you have someone special or not?" The blonde agent decided to change the topic since he was getting tired of arguing with his ex.

"Negative." Hush said flatly.

"Figured, no one would date a robot like you." Tom muttered, which earn him a smack from Penny.

"Landing now." Marco hollered as soon as the quinjet slowly decrease its' altitude, "Gear up and move out!" The agents grab their assault rifles and the white-haired agent hoists a sniper rifle, equipped with suppressor, over his shoulder as he pocketed a couple of combat knifes with some grenades before they walk out of the jet.

"Hey, do you know how to use Dragunov?" The blonde agent asked.

"It's SV-98." Hush replied and Tom coughs into his hand, attempting to cover up his embarrassment.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right meeting point?" Tom asked Marco as they stood in the clearing of the forest before he notice someone missing, "And where's Hush?"

"I send him out to do some little recon." Marco answered, "And yes, we're in right place. We have to wait for the guys. I think it wouldn't take long."

"I hope it's Natasha." The blonde agent chanted to himself, earning a couple of eyerolls from his fellow agents before they hear a voice as the owner step out into their sight with another figure.

"Sorry, Natasha's on a different mission." The person chuckled, "Afraid you have to stick with us."

"…Holy, it's Captain America and…" Tom gasped before he scratch his head, "…Purple Arrow? Right?"

"It's Hawkeye, dumbass." Penny facepalmed.

"That is first time someone called me that." Hawkeye glanced at Captain America with a grumble and the super-solider just chuckle at him before the archer look around with a blink. "Hey, I thought Fury send four of you guys?"

"Oh, Hush is ahead of us, doing a little recon." Marco replied.

"Hush?" Captain America raised his eyebrow under his mask.

* * *

There were dozens of squads on the ground near the cave and he have spot six snipers on the top of the hill though his scope, they were stretching out except for the two snipers in the center. Hush need to find the perfect time to take the middle snipers out but he have to take the other four snipers out first. He move his aim to the second sniper on the right side as he take a breath before he pull the trigger and the sniper's head jerk up as a hole appear on the side of his head, the body went limp on top of its weapon. The agent quickly turns his sniper rifle to the first sniper, taking him out in process without a hesitance and he set his sight on the front sniper on the left side.

* * *

"Sir, the sniper Alpha, Beta, Echo and Foxtrot just went silence on me." The black-cladded sniper glanced at his fellow sniper, "Shall we radio in with the leader?"

"Yeah, I'm on it…" The second man was about to radio in but his head suddenly jerk backward and his body fall over on its back as the last sniper fanatically look around for the shooter though his scope. The last thing he saw was a sudden crack of the lens and everything went dark.

* * *

Hush put his sniper rifle away as he stand up and he hear a rustle of a bush behind him, causing him to spin around as he point his assault rifle at the source. "Don't shoot!" Penny held her hands up with a whisper as the agents showed up with the superheroes, "It's us."

"And Captain America and Hawkeye." Tom jabbed his thumb at the said heroes, "How sweet is that?" Hush just hoisted his weapon with a blank staring as the blonde agent turned his head to the masked men, "Yep, he's so exciting about meeting you guys in person."

"Anyway, sorry about sending you out for recon, it turn out that they already reconned everything." Marco gestured at the heroes and the quiet agent just shrug his shoulders.

"Okay, we know that AIM is here but we just found out that they are working with HYDRA for some reason, which is bad." Captain America said, "There are about twenty squads on the field, maybe more guys inside the cave where the 084 is."

"Plus, there are six snipers on the hill and we have to take care of them fi…" Hawkeye inputted before someone cut him off with a monotone voice.

"Snipers neutralized." Hush said and everyone look up to him.

"Wait, what?" Captain America muttered.

"Snipers neutralized." The white-haired agent repeated flatly and the archer quickly peek though his binoculars before he slowly put it down.

"…Look like we don't have to worry about them at all." The archer mumbled, glancing at the agent out of the corner of his eyes. "So, Cap, what's the plan? Do we go in quietly or…?"

"It's going to be a unavoidable battle since HYDRA and AIM are working together for this 084 and we can't let it fall in wrong hand so half of us will attack them as distraction while the other half will sneak into the cave and take whomever on inside until we snatch the 084 out of their hands." Captain America explained his plan.

"So who's on what?" Penny asked and the super-solider look around until his eyes land on Hush. He was told that the white-haired agent is a rookie who has a little experience since it's his fifth mission now and he seems to be young person, almost remind him of Bucky during the WWII before his untimely death. Because of this, Captain America made a decision.

"Hush will be with me and Hawkeye for the stealth mission, you three will do the distraction mission." Captain glanced at the agents as they gave him a nod, "Let's move out."

"Lucky bastard." Tom whispered to the quiet agent with a mocking smirk, "I always want to fight at their side."

"Next time, maybe." Hush replied simply as he joins the masked men's side and they vanish into the forest.

* * *

The trio wait behind the bush, under the tree that cast shadow over them and Hawkeye turn his head to the agent. "So when did you graduated from academy?" The archer asked curiously.

"Last year." Hush replied and Hawkeye was kinda unnerved by his blank expression and monotone voice.

"Why did you only have few missions if you have been an agent for a year?" Captain America muttered and the agent opens his mouth to say something but they hear massive gunfire on the other side. "Move out!" The super-solider rush out, followed by the other two men and they silently take several henchmen down as they enter the cave without anyone's knowledge, due to the continuous gun-battle.

With suppressor equipped to his assault rifle, Hush cover Captain America by shooting some henchmen down with a pinpoint accuracy as the super-solider redirect the henchmen's bullets with his shield while he deck several men that managed to get past the silent agent's sight and Hawkeye was cover their back, making sure that no one else would sneak up on them from behind. Captain America throw his shield and it bounce off the cave's wall, taking three men out in process before he grab the shield, just in time to defect the enemies' bullets. The captain plows though them, scattering them apart and he deck the unlucky henchman right in head with his right fist as his left elbow buries itself into the second henchman's stomach. The henchman just drops down like a sack of potato as soon as the super-solider turn around the corner with his teammates.

Five henchmen charge toward the SHIELD team and Captain America was about to take them on but five trick arrows flew past him, taking each member down at once. "Too slow, you need to be faster." Hawkeye smirked at his fellow superhero and he was about to add something but Hush suddenly throw a knife and it fly past Hawkeye's head before the sneaky henchman kneel over with a knife inside his forehead.

"Be more alert." Hush walked over to the corpse to pull the knife out.

"Um, thank…" The archer muttered as the super-solider chuckle to himself before he leans in closer with a whisper, "He's a rookie, right? No one can throw a knife this good enough."

"He might be training a lot or have some experience beforehand." Captain America whispered back as the team resumes their running, "You have experience with bow and arrows when you were in circus before you join S.H.I.E.L.D., remember?"

"Right…" Hawkeye replied, sometime he forgets about his past because of his short-lived criminal career. "But did you saw his eyes when he took them down…?"

"Yes, I did." The super-solider frowned slightly. Since they met Hush, his eyes were so empty and soulless and the captain was curious about it but it's not his place to…Before he know it, the group was in the large chamber with a tall pillar in middle as he take a look around, there aren't any henchmen around but there was few things he notice immediately and it was several statues of shocked henchmen in front of an odd grey rectangle object with a craved narrowed tip on top. The team also notices one thing that the statues have in common, they all were touching the object.

"Whatever happens to old fashioned rush-and-snatch." Hawkeye muttered under his breath.

"Let's figure this one out." Captain America looked around, "I hope they hold out."

* * *

"How many did you got?" Tom shot several men down, "I just got twenty-five!"

"Thirty." Marco shot a henchman though the heart, "Correction, thirty-one!"

"Ugh, boys and their competitions." Penny mumbled under her breath, returning fire on the henchmen. They were taking cover behind the armored van and she hope that the other team will show up before it's too la…

A loud bang ring out and before the male agents know it, front part of Penny's head explode from a bullet as her body fall forward.

"BEHIND US!" The Latino man turned around as fast as he can but he was gunning down by twin guns-wielding figure.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Tom cried out as he attempted to shoot the figure but the person flip over the gunfire and before he know it, the legs wrap around his neck and with a sickening snap, the blonde agent's body went limp.

"Three down, three to go." The person smirked cruelly, "Hail HYDRA."

* * *

"Do me a favor..." Hawkeye lifted the lid of a steel box that he found early as he glanced over his shoulder, "Throw these arrows away after you are done with them." It turned out that he just lends two of tri-pronged arrows to Hush so he can remove the 084 object from the pillar to the box without having a direct contact. The archer wasn't sure if the 084 can contaminate anything it come in contact or not but he really don't want to find out so it's better to be safe than sorry.

"084 secured." Hush dumped the possible-contaminated arrows inside the same box before he closed the lid with a click.

"Alright, let's regroup…" Captain America said until the agent suddenly shouts out as soon as he notices something at the entrance of the chamber.

"DOWN!" Hush's warning caused the masked men to dive for cover with the agent, just in time to avoid the barrage of bullets.

"Ooh, so close!" The feminine voice cooed and the super-solider recognize the voice.

"Oh, hell no." The super-solider leaned against the overturned table with a scowl.

"You recognize her?" Hawkeye peeked over the table to see a red-haired teenager girl in a revealing red-and-black outfit.

"Yes, she's Sin." Captain replied.

"The daughter of Red Skull." Hush added, "She used to be involved in WWII for a while and is one of high-ranked member of HYDRA."

The masked men stares at agent for a few moment before Hawkeye turn his head to the super-solider as Sin resume her gunfire, "Wait, isn't she supposed to be, like, in her hundred?"

"De-aged." The agent rushed for the next cover as soon as Sin reloaded her handguns and the masked men attempt to take her down.

"Isn't it kinda freaky that Hush actually spoke more than few words or is it just me?" The archer fired a volley of arrows, which Sin just dodged with an impressive front-flip while she fire back with her guns. Hawkeye barely escape the bullets with a cartwheel but he was thankfully saved by Captain's shield. "Thank." He fired a net arrow at Sin, only to have her cut though the net with a combat knife that she just pulled out of her boot.

"No problem." Captain threw his shield and Sin bend her back backward to evade the flying shield before she lift her back up again to shoot them again.

"You two must being getting older if you can't even touch me!" Sin laughed madly as she attempted to shooting the masked men until she realize something, "Wait, where's the other bastard?!"

Hush train his sniper rifle at Sin from different cover, waiting for the right time to pull the trigger. He watch on as the villainess shot each arrows down with her gun before she roll backward to avoid the shield and it was the moment as he have his scope lined up to the center of her head. The agent pull the trigger and at the same time, Hawkeye release an arrow toward Sin, causing her to move away and the bullet went though her right shoulder cleanly. "Damn…" The agent said flatly and if they weren't in a serious situation, Hawkeye would laugh at the fact that the agent said it with straight face.

"You fucking bastard…" Sin hissed with a deadly glare as she held her bleeding shoulder, she discover that she can't move her arm without feeling the intense pain and it's the first time that someone have shot her since she regained her memories. She finally lay her eyes upon the agent for the first time and she look over him with a glare before she hear a group of footsteps right behind her as the HYDRA members appeared, it wasn't any HYDRA henchman but a group of elite HYDRA and they were armed to tooth. "Boys, kill them but bring me this man alive." Sin pointed at the white-haired agent with a snarl, she would just keep fighting but her useless arm would get in the way for now. "I want to deal with him personal!" After she gave the elite her orders, she makes a retreat from the cave and the elite members unleash a blazing gunfire at the team.

"Think you can take them on?" Hawkeye squatted behind the pillar with Captain America and Hush, he was running out of arrows.

"I can leave one or two for you." Captain America replied with a smirk before they both hear a huge explosive right behind them and they peek out to see six scattered corpses and three hobbled members with one lucky unscratched member.

"Six down." Hush said, it turned out that he just lobbed three grenades during their talking.

"…At least you leave us some." The super-solider muttered before they jump out for a short fistfight.

* * *

"You did good out there." Captain America said as the trio flew back in the quinjet with Hawkeye in pilot seat, "Sorry about your losses, it's not easy to lose men out there…"

"Just casualties." The agent muttered flatly and the masked men traded a look before the archer clear his throat.

"Anyway…We should get some drink." The archer grinned, "I know a good bar in NY…"

"Underage." Hush declined.

"Oh, you're twenty?" Hawkeye sighed, "Pity…"

"No, sixteen." The agent said without batting an eye and everything went quiet for a little while until...

"…WHAT?!" Captain America widened his eyes at the youngest agent.

* * *

In a dimly office, Fury looks over a file in his hand until Maria Hill steps into his office with a file. "Sir, we got the result on agent 712…" Hill was about to say something but the black director cut her off.

"No need." Fury waved it away with his hand.

"But, sir, you need to know that the psychologist said that agent 712 is so apathy to point where he don't care about anything and he barely express his expressions and emotions, he didn't show any remorse when he take his enemies' lives. He thinks that agent may be…" Maria spoke.

"John 'Hush' Doe…" The director cut her off again as he read the file on the desk, "Former child solider with amnesia. Nothing is known about him up to eight years old until he served under a ruthless warlord who believed that the perfect solider must be a emotionless solider who always complete the missions without asking a question and the warlord thought that John Doe was the perfect solider but he was wrong when John met _him_ at ten. John Doe aided the agents in taking the warlord's origination down and he was recruited into the S.H.I.E.L.D. at eleven. _He_ believes that John Doe will regain everything that he lost during this time by giving him a sense of normality…"

"How is it normal to have a former child solider in S.H.I.E.L.D. and at sixteen." Hill asked, she didn't know anything about 712's past. "We should just have put him in the foster system with several agents to watch him…"

"We tried that before and it doesn't work out too well." Fury replied, "I decided to bring him in after I had a talk with _him_ and I even give him a few missions on purpose…Less missions, more chance to regain his humanity." He picked the file up, "Plus, he's a good agent with a lot of experience and hundred perfect rate of completion. We can't lose him to any wrong hands right now…Which is why I decided to bring him into the A.A program."

"…But we're not there yet and it's not right time!" She gasped with widened eyes, what the hell is he thinking?! Bringing a teenage into this program?!

"Yes, I know." The director nodded, "I want him in by then…" He spin the chair around before he look over his shoulder, "…By the way, did you set it up like I asked you to?"

"Yes, sir, it's already set up." Hill frowned, she know that once Fury have his mind set on something, he'll always get it and she hope that it won't bite back like some certain incidents.

* * *

It was morning time and a lot of teenagers walk down the hallway as they chat with their friends, a familiar boy walk into the hallway with a scanning glance until he reach his destination, a locker. He dials the numbers in before he hear someone right next to him. "Hey, you new?" The boy turned his head around to see a boy with reddish brown hair and he was wearing a green shirt with plain jean before the friendly teenager gesture to brown-haired boy with large glasses, he was wearing a plain sweater vest with blue pant. "I'm Harry and this is Peter."

"H-H-Hey…" Peter waved meekly, this guy is really making him nervous with his blank face.

"…John." John put the textbooks in, wishing he was at the firing range or on any missions instead of going to school because it's a waste of his time, but he have to obey his superiors.

"Want us to give you a tour?" Harry smiled and John just gives him a nod. "Great…Hey, have you got your schedule? I just want to see if you're in one of our classes." The white-haired teenager passed his schedule paper to Harry.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Peter whispered nervously, "This guy look like he's gonna break us in half if we piss him off."

"Relax, buddy." The friendly teenager whispered back with a lightly chuckle, "Not everybody can be like Flash, maybe he's one of these 'teddy bear' guys." He looked the schedule over for a little while before he looks up to the quiet teenager with a raised eyebrow, "These are junior classes, were you hold back for a year?" John shook his head slightly, "...You're sixteen?" A nod, "What the hell did your parents feed you?!" The white-haired teenager just simply takes his schedule back from the stupor teenager.

* * *

The lunch lady fling a disgusting food onto a tray and John pick it up as he walk away from the cafeteria with two seniors, it was lunch time and Harry offer him to join him and his friends at the table. "Gotta warn you, foods here aren't great." Harry winced at the sight of the lunch meals before he waves at a redhead teenager and a blonde girl at their table. "Hey, MJ, Liz, mind if we sit here?"

"Like hell you are gonna sit with us." Liz, the blonde girl, scoffed.

"Liz, don't be rude." The redhead rolled her eyes before she smile at the boys, "Sure, you guys can sit here."

"Ugh, I'm totally out of here." Liz stood up as she glanced at her friend, "I'll be with Flash, join us when you get bored with these losers."

"Sorry about her, that's how she is." MJ whispered to John as the blonde girl walked away with a huff before she smile at him, "Hi, I'm Mary Jane but everybody call me MJ. You must be John the new kid, Peter told me a bit about you and I know it must be a little tough to be a new kid around here but don't worry, you'll love it here." She wait for John to say anything but he just eat his lunch with a straight face before she lean closer to Peter and she didn't notice his blush. "Boy, you weren't kidding about how quiet he is."

"Y-Y-Yeah." Peter rubbed his neck nervously before he turn his head to John, "John, where did you moved from?"

"California." John chewed the disgusting food, barely show any facial expression.

"Wow, that's all way out there." Mary Jane whistled, "What made you moved here?"

"Relocation." The white-haired teenager kept eating his lunch and the teenagers just stare at him for a while, waiting for him to say something more but it only last for a while until the redhead clear her throat.

"So…" MJ attempted to come up with some questions but she can't, "Ugh, you're really a man of few words, aren't you?" John gave her a nod as she rolled her eyes before she turns to Peter and Harry, "Oh, I gotta ask, are you two going to this field trip next week?"

"Oh, totally!" Peter perked up at the mention of the field trip, "I can't wait to see how General Techtronics Laboratories East handles the nuclear waste at Hall of Science." He ramble on for a bit while until John stood up, causing him to gulp nervously and he wasn't sure what the new kid think of him but…

"Second serving." John carried his empty tray back to the line.

"…Dude, I never seen anyone go back for seconds…" Harry muttered in awe.

"Likewise…" The nerd agreed with his best friend.

* * *

It have been four days since he relocated to NY, John was taking a stroll in a seedy place at late night since there were less people around, except for some suspicious people, and it wasn't long enough until one bulky man walk up to him with a cruel smirk. "Yo, little guy, you lost?" The man mocked before he pulls out a switchblade with a flick, "Give me all of your cash and I'll help you out." John moves his jacket slightly to reveal a concealed handgun, causing the man to pale as soon as he saw it. "Ooh, shit…" The bulky man held his hands up, he isn't this stupid enough to mug someone that carry a heat! "Sorry, buddy, just trying to help out…" He chuckled nervously.

"Move." John adjusted his jacket as the man quickly scurried away from the teenager as fast as he can and the teenager just resume his walking, ignore some frightened looks from the seedy bystanders.

After a while, the teenager was about to head back to his place and check in with the S.H.I.E.L.D. but something suddenly happen. A male in black clothes with a black bandana crash into the pavement right in front of the agent with a thump and he flip back up on his feet with a stumble as five red-cladded ninjas leap down with different kinds of swords. The first ninja toss his chained sword toward the bandana-wearing man, only to miss as the man defect it with a metal baton and the second ninja lunge at the man's back but the man evade the lunging ninja with a backflip. "Tonight the Daredevil die!" The third ninja threw four daggers at the man with a battle cry and the man, now known as Daredevil, dodge two daggers as he bat other two daggers away with his batons.

Daredevil have been ambushed by the ninjas early when he was out on a case and he had got hurt really badly. Whoever these guys are, they might have a connection to the man, Nobu, who was killed accidently by him a few months ago and they might be out for revenge. He quickly move to his right to avoid the swinging sword from the ninja before he receive a slightly cut on his back from another ninja's katana and Daredevil barely recognize that the third ninja was about to skewer his blade into his shoulder but two gunshots rang out as the third ninja fall down, holding his bleeding leg. Daredevil can feel someone pushing its back against his back as the three ninjas jump back, dragging the bleeding ninja away from them and he can smell a smoking gun behind him. "Thank, but you should get out of here." Daredevil panted heavily.

"I'm agent." John muttered and the daredevil can tell that the agent was pretty young from his voice.

"It doesn't matter, they're adept at hand-to-hand combat and they're very nimble that you can't even get a shot on them. You just got a lucky shot in." Daredevil frowned, "…Plus, I don't want anyone to die at all."

"I see." The agent just hoisted his gun before he brings his fists up in guard stance.

"What are you doing?" The man hissed as the three ninjas slowly circle them, "I told you to get out of here!" The agent didn't give him a reply but the masked man can hear a calm heartbeat behind him before he mutter again, "Fine then…Try not to die on me."

The first ninja attempt to cut the agent down with his two swords but John parry the first sword and he use his knee to lift the second sword up as he lean his head back to avoid the raising sword. The agent deliver a right jab to the ninja's face, nearly break his nose and he follow it up with two rapid jabs, which break the ninja's nose with a sickening crunch. He throw a haymaker at the ninja but the enemy duck under the swing and the ninja thrust his sword upward as the agent attempt to avoid the blade, only to receive a nick on his left cheek. The ninja quickly lashing out with his elbow and it strike John right in his right eye, attempting to blind him enough to continue the momentum but the teenager suddenly kick the ninja's chin with an high kick.

Daredevil block the first ninja's blade with his left baton as he also block the second ninja's blade with other baton from behind before he swing his batons around, pushing the ninjas back, and he spin around with a kick, hitting the first man in stomach while the second ninja step back with a few quick steps. The ninja lunge forward with his blade, only to have his arm caught by Daredevil as he wrap his right arm around the attacker's arm to reduce his mobility and the masked man quickly smash his baton on the ninja's back several time. The second ninja attempt to take the masked man down from behind but Daredevil suddenly lash out with a mule kick, knocking the ninja back. He quickly uses this opportunity to knock the first ninja out with a strike to the temple and the ninja pass out with a groan.

The ninja quickly turn his eyes to his other panthers, only to see that the agent was holding the ninja in chokehold and he also notice that the bleeding ninja have pass out from blood loss. What he doesn't know is that when John shot this ninja, he actually hit the arteries in the ninja's leg and the ninja was lucky that it wasn't very severe enough to kill him. After seeing that, the conscious ninja quickly throw the smoke bomb at his ground and it explode with a loudest bang before the ninja escape.

"Thank for the save." Daredevil winced from some cuts on his body as the ninja passed out in agent's hold, "Who are you?"

"John 'Hush'." John replied as he moved around to tied up the unconscious ninjas, "You?"

"Daredevil." The masked man sheathed his batons, "Do you know who they are?" He wasn't sure if the agent knows anything about these ninja and it would be very useful if he got some information on them, even if it's small one. The agent shakes his head slightly as he tightened the plastic zip ties and Daredevil wonder where did he keep them in.

"What to do with them?" The agent asked before they both hear an incoming siren.

"Leave them to the cops." Daredevil said quickly, "Let's get out of here." They both split up in different direction as soon as the police car pull up to the unconscious ninjas and a cop step out with a raised eyebrow.

"…That's new one." The cop scratched his head confusingly.

* * *

The next day, John wander in the hallway as he ignore some stares from the students and he reach to his locker, opening it to get his textbook before he hear a yelp. "Oooh, what the hell happened to your face?!" The white-haired teenager glanced to see MJ with Harry and Peter, the quiet teenager have a black eye, three square bandages and several bruises.

John stares at them for a while before he opens his mouth, "…Boxing."

"Does it hurt a lot?" Peter asked and the white-haired teenager just stare at him before the nerd adjust his collar nervously, now he really feel like an idiot for asking an oblivious question. Before he can say anything, the school bell ring and the white-haired teenager just leave without a word.

"Well, see you guys later." MJ smiled as soon as John vanished from their sight before she walks away, never notice Peter's lovely stare.

"Dude, when are you gonna ask her out?" Harry rolled his eyes with a teasing smirk.

"M-M-Me and MJ?" The nerd rubbed his neck with a mutter, "Nah, she won't go for a guy like me. She's popular and…"

"Dude, dude…" His best friend patted the nerd's back, "Don't swear the small stuff and ask her out, she may like you back."

"You think?" Peter glanced at him.

"Who know?" Harry shrugged his shoulders before he snap his fingers, "The field trip is tomorrow, right? You should use this chance to go with her somewhere alone and tell her how you feel about her. It might change your life forever."

"Alright…" The nerd sighed as his best friend threw his arm around his shoulders with a grin, Peter will never know that Harry was right about tomorrow when everything change his life forever.

* * *

At late afternoon, John switches the light on as he entered his apartment and he walk past the living room before he slowly back up to peek into the living room to see a familiar face. "Nice place." The man in suit was sitting in a sofa chair with a smile as he gestured at the Spartan apartment, "I think it needs some flowers, making everything more homelike."

"Temporary housing." John dropped his backpack on the floor before he looks up at the man, "Why are you here, Coulson?"

"Phil." Phil chuckled lightly, "I told you to call me Phil. The reason why I'm here is that I want to see if you want to come with me to visit someone next month. I just want some company since the person I'm meeting is kinda…Well, you'll know what I mean when you meet him."

"A month?" The white-haired teenager blinked.

"You know me, sometime I like to plan ahead." The veteran agent smirked playfully, "So what do you say?" The young agent nodded slightly, "Wonderful…Now, for the real reason…" He slides a folder across the coffee table, "You got a mission. There are some reports of suspicious activities near here and the S.H.I.E.L.D. wants you to visit this place to check it out."

"When?" John asked.

"Tomorrow, we don't want to give them wrong idea if you show up at nighttime." Phil replied, "If someone from your school ask, you were at a funeral." The white-haired teenager nodded again, "Good luck." The veteran agent stood up as he adjusted his tie before he look at him with a small smile, "By the way, do you know anything about ninjas tied up in middle of street last night?" Again, John gives him a nod and Phil just chuckle lightly as he left the apartment. "Oh, yeah, that's a new one."

John opens the folder to see a name on top of the first paper and he pick a picture up. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters…"

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of The Saga of Hush! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Like what the title said, it is just a beginning of everything. You just noticed that I reset everything and there are some familiar events with some differences, like for example Daredevil have been around for a while but he didn't got his red suit yet and have his second run-in with the Hand ninjas after his first time with Nobu (From Netflix's Daredevil for some who don't know that info.)**

 **Timeline/Story Arc: I have a lot of Marvel books and it's pretty hard to keep up because of many reasons…Like time travel and lot of changes in cannon…It's possible that some story arc may get a little mixed up but again, it's Marvel and fanfiction so I'm gonna try my best and make it work as I can.**

 **OC: You have met the agent, John 'Hush' Doe. I came up with him when I played M:AA for long time before I realize that we never know anything about the agent as the agent slowly become powerful enough to take on some biggie baddies, beside that he/she just finished the training at first. Slowly as far as I played it, I slowly create a story around him until I decide to bring him into this story.**

 **For some who might say something about Hush's battle with the ninja: I know that Hush barely have any experience in hand-to-hand combat and he won the battle because his opponent underestimated him because the hand ninja think he was just a civilian agent so that's why Hush was able to defeat the ninja.**

 **John 'Hush' Doe: So far we know about him…His codename is Hush and he happen to be a former child solider with amnesia. He was rescued and recruited by someone from S.H.I.E.L.D. and he's a rookie. We also saw that he don't have any emotions and he barely express anything with expressions since he keep it blank. You will know more about him as we get farther into the story and yes, you will see his origin story in a certain arc.**

 **There will be a one or two more OC, just to let you know.**

 **So far, we just saw that John have a run in with several heroes, characters, and a villain. Do you love the way it turns out with them? Hate it?**

 **What will happen in next chapter and who will he met? Will we know more about Hush? Will we see some battles? Will he become a part of something bigger or not? We'll may find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. Flames will be send to the trash can so Stan the janitor get rid of it.**


	2. A Small Step Among The Giants

**Thank you for reviews.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer and if I miss any, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 2) He'll find out in time but when? I don't know. 3) There will be some relationships but who know how it will turn out since no relationship last forever like always. 5) It's possible but we'll see.**

 **Sneak: Nope, sorry.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of SoH.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel but I do own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Small Step Among The Giants**

* * *

John adjust his tie as he step out of the SUV with files in his hand and he stroll past the gate, taking a brief glance at his surrounding until he reach the largest mansion. There was very few teenagers since it's morning and he receive a couple of curious stare from them as he walk up to the large doors before he give it a short rap. John readjusting his tie again and he don't wait long enough until someone answers the door, it was a young red-haired woman in her early twenties and he notices a brunette man with red glasses behind her. "Yes?" The woman gave him a smile, "Can I help you?"

"Owner?" John asked flatly with a blank expression.

"Oh, Professor Xavier is little busy because he is teaching the class at a moment." The woman replied before she steps aside with a welcoming gesture, "If you want to, you can come in and wait for him, it wouldn't take long since the class is almost over." The white-haired agent gave her a nod before he steps inside as he checks the lobby out, "I'll take you to his office. I'm Jean and this is Scott." She introduced themselves as she led him down the hallway and Scott raise his hand slightly as a greeting with a small frown. "And you are…?

"John." The agent replied flatly.

"Why do you want to see Professor Xavier?" Scott asked.

"Questions." John replied and they feel a little unnerved by his lack of expression.

"Are you a…" Jean looked over him as they entered a large office, "Mutant?" It was no secret that the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is filled with mutants and they occasionally get some harassment from non-mutants. John shakes his head and he takes a note as soon as he notice Scott's discomfort shifting. "Um…" Jean rubbed her arm and she was about to ask him but a bald man in wheelchair roll in with a small squeak before he turn his head to John with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Professor Xavier." The man in wheelchair said.

"Hello." John slid his hand inside his pocket before he flash his S.H.I.E.L.D. credential, "Agent John 'Hush' Doe." He pocketed it as the young adults traded a look, "Ask questions."

"About what?" Professor Xavier cocked his eyebrow, still smiling as if he knows what the agent was going to ask about.

"Reports of suspicious activities." The agent opened his folder with a blank expression and Scott assumes it was some kind of hatred questions toward his mutant people.

"Hey, pal, watch your mouth!" Scott stood up straight with a deep scowl, "We don't need to take a shit from your kind…"

"Scott." Jean sends him a look.

"Jean, he's anti-mutant because he thinks mutants here are part of a suspicious activity!" The glasses-wearing man pointed at the agent.

"We receive a satellite picture." John ignored them as he showed Professor Xavier a certain picture, "S.H.I.E.L.D. want to know why there is an aircraft coming out of basketball court."

"Hmm, when was that taken?" Professor Xavier asked with a raised eyebrow as he glanced at the picture of a black X-jet rise out from the opening court and it looks pretty recent.

"Two days ago." The agent answered and the professor slowly turn his head to his students with a corked eyebrow as they quickly look at something else, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I believe there is some explanation here…" The professor glanced at the young adults before he shift his eyes back to the agent, "But I can assume you that we are not doing something suspiciously."

"Understand." John nodded, he was about to ask another question but the ringing bell cut him off and the professor turn his head to the agent with a smile.

"Sorry, I have a class but you're welcome to come with me and sit in." Xavier wheeled out, "I'm sure you have some more questions to ask." John walks to the doorway before he halt, turning his head to Scott with an emotionless face.

"Pro-mutant." The agent spoke before he follows the chucking professor.

"What?" Scott blinked confusingly.

"He said he's a pro-mutant." Jean walked out with a sigh, "Why can't you see that not everyone are against us."

"Ugh…" Scott slapped his forehead, now he has to apologize to her later.

* * *

"May I ask you a question?" Professor Xavier asked as he leaved the classroom with John and Jean in tow, "I think I should have a privilege after your questions." The young agent nodded, "Why do you view mutants as your equal? I know you don't talk much so you can give me your answer in your mind because I'm a telepath." He doesn't mind telling the young boy this since almost everyone know about it, "I'm just curious because it's very rare to meet a teenager like you."

"What are you talking about?" Jean raised her eyebrow, "He doesn't look like a teenager…"

"Sixteen." John said and the redhead gives him a bewildered look. The agent glances at the professor as if he was communicating with him and the professor release a chuckle.

"I see, I see." Xavier chuckled before he notice Jean's confusing expression since she didn't read John's mind, "John here don't see any reason to hate or fear mutants because he believe it is up to us to make a choice what to do with our gifts for better or worse and he know some mutants that we haven't meet. He also wonders why people fear us when they love these superheroes who has powers."

"Huh?" Jean blinked at John, "Really? You were thinking that?" He gave her a nod and before they know it, someone runs around the corner and bumps into John's chest, causing the person to tumble back on its rear.

"Ouch, did I just ran into Colossus again or what?" John glances down to see a Chinese-American teenager girl with a bright yellow coat and neon pink sunglasses. She rubs her head with a groan and she looks up to him with a blink before the agent offer his hand, which she takes as he helps her up. "…Hello, thank…" She uttered as he just glances at her hand before she realize that she was still holding on to his hand and she quickly release it with a sheepish giggle. "Sorry about that." The agent just shrug his shoulders lightly, "…Oh, I'm Jubilee."

"Jubilee, that is…um…" Jean glanced at the quiet agent, "Agent John Doe." She still can't wrap her mind around the fact that someone allows a teenager to be an agent at young age.

"Cool, agent at twenty, that must be one sweet gig…" Jubilee looked up and down at him.

"Sixteen." The agent replied and in his mind, he wonder why everybody keep assuming that he is in his twenties, which cause Xavier to hold his chuckle back.

"…I'm also sixteen too." The teenager smiled like a cat that ate the canary.

"Jubilee, why were you running in the hallway." Professor Xavier cleared his throat loudly and Jubilee snapped out of it with a small blush, she didn't notice Xavier because of her tunnel vision.

"Oh, um…" Jubilee scratched her cheek lightly with her index finger, "I'm playing a little hide-and-seek game with Illyana. Gotta keep her company until Piotr is done with his classes."

"Ah, how is she doing?" Xavier asked, "Is she still shaken after her abduction by Arcade?"

"She's doing good, bounce back pretty fast." The teenager girl replied and the agent files the name away in his head as he turns his head to the professor.

"Professor Xavier, I'll leave." John spoke, he see no reason to stay here longer since he already knew what he need to know and there wasn't any questions to ask for now.

"Alright, Jean will show you out." Professor Xavier gave him a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, agent." The agent gave him a nod before he follow Jean on his way out and Jubilee follow him with her eyes until she realize something.

"Oh, shoot, I forget to ask him for the numbers." Jubilee smacked her forehead and the chuckling professor just shake his head as he roll away from her.

* * *

Nick Fury stare at Hush's report and he rub the brigade of his nose annoyingly, he wish that he can send someone else out to check Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster but there wasn't anyone available except for agent 712. The report only has three words and they read, 'No suspicious activities'. "I know he is man of few words but this is ridiculous." Fury mumbled to himself annoyingly.

* * *

" _It has been three weeks since the four astronauts took off in the experiment rocket ship for the stars and now we have received a video message from Reed Richards himself, along with…"_ The newswoman smiled within the overweight student's smartphone as John walk past him, heading for his locker and someone smack his back cheerily.

"Hey, John, I haven't seen you for few days." Harry grinned with Peter as John stare at him blankly, "Where were you?"

"Funeral." John replied.

"O-O-Oh, sorry…" Harry coughed into his hands nervously, "Um…You alright?" The white-haired teenager nod before he shift his eyes to Peter as he notice a few different things about the nerd and Peter catch on immediately.

"Um…" Peter pointed at his eyes with a nervous smile, "I switch to contacts. Nice, right?" John just stare at him for a moment before he turn back to his locker as the nerd release his breath and the white-haired teenager switch his textbooks. "So, John, um…Harry, Liz, MJ, their friend and I are going to see a movie and MJ want me to ask you if you're up for it."

"Yeah, it's gonna be a triple date." Harry nudged Peter with a teasing smirk.

"What, no, as a friend!" Peter's face turned red.

"Pfft, it would be if you don't chicken out." Harry snorted.

"Hey, I was bitten by a freaky spider and it almost sends me into a coma." Peter muttered under his breath.

"Long story short…" Harry turned to the white-haired teenager, "Their friend has a crush on you and they want to set you up on a blind date. What do you say?"

"Boxing." John simply walked away with a uninteresting expression.

"…I'll take that as no." Harry scratched the back of his head, trade a glance with his best friend.

* * *

So many things happened in a nearby month since John's first day of school. First, Peter just lost his uncle and it almost destroys Peter Parker but he seems to overcome it after a little while. Second, everybody has been talking about some new heroes that come out lately like Daredevil and Spider-Man and there were some new villains. Third…

John open the locker and many letters spill out like a waterfall, forming a large pile in front of his feet as John look down blankly before Harry walk up to him with a whistle with a chuckling nerd and redhead. "My, my, it's really true…" Harry smirked at John, "Chicks really love quiet and mysterious man. What do you think about it, Johnny? Does it embarrass you or do you feel very flattered by it?" John somehow become popular among the female students and some male students, just because they consider him to be good-looking, even if he barely speak a word but they look past it since they like mysterious type. John just stare at Harry before he turn back to his locker to take his textbook out, ignoring the letters on the ground. "That's what I thought." Harry nodded his head with a wryly smile, "So have anyone confess to you today and how many?"

"I heard it was eleven today." Peter chuckled, "And they were cheerleaders."

"Yeah, it was." MJ replied, "I just heard them sobbing in the girl's changing room this morning."

"You bastard, what did you just said to them?" Harry grabbed John's shirt jokingly with a shake.

"Nothing." John replied flatly, he never gives anyone an answer when they confessed to him and they always take it as a sign of rejection when he just walk away without saying a word.

"Anyway…" The redhead clapped her hands with a shaking head as she tried to hold her giggle back, "Do you have any plans on weekend? Because we are going to party."

"Say yes and don't you dare say boxing." Harry nudged the white-haired teenager, "I bet you are using it as excuse to get out of something."

"…Visiting someone." The white-haired teenager replied and Harry threw his hands up, why can't he just say yes for once?

"Oh, a friend or family?" Peter asked curiously.

"Friend." John replied.

"By any chance, is it a girl?" MJ teased, "Is she a reason why you kept turn everybody down?" John just walks away without looking back before she releases a gasp, "It is! Come on, John, give me some dirt! What is she like? John, John!" Peter and Harry just glance at each other with raised eyebrow before they chase the evasive white-haired teenager down.

* * *

The weekend come quick and John study the building in front of him as he step out of the red Chevrolet Corvette with Phil Coulson, the young agent turn his head to the veteran agent. "Should be there." John said, referring to the incident that took place early.

"If you were there, there's nothing you can change." Coulson replied as he led the young agent to the elevator in the lobby and they stand side to side as soon as Coulson push the floor's button. "…So, how's school going?" The veteran agent glanced at John after a while and the quiet agent just shrug his shoulders. "Good, good." He nodded his head with a smile, "Heard you just made some friends and you're quite a popular guy there." The young agent just said nothing, "…I think you should give Missy Kallenback a chance." John turned his head to the older agent with a blank expression as the elevator stop and Coulson walk out with a smirk, feeling proud that he gets a small reaction out of the white-haired teenager before John turn his head to see a man with goatee with slack pant and t-shirt and a redhead in white blouse and hot short.

"Security breach." The man muttered to the smirking redhead as he lifts his glasses, "It's on you."

"Mr. Stark." Coulson greeted, John have read a file on Tony Stark, whom happen to be this man in front of them, and his double life as Iron Man.

"Phil!" The redhead waved him in with a smile as Tony frowned at them, "Come in…" She raised her eyebrow at John, "And who's that?"

"Pepper, Agent John 'Hush' Doe." Coulson gestured at each other, "John, Pepper Potts and Tony Stark."

"John Doe?" Tony snorted, "What, did you lost your memories and forget about your real name?"

"Yes." John answered flatly with a blank expression and everything become awkward for a little while before Phil clear his throat with a wryly smile.

"I can't stay any longer." Coulson said before he holds the tablet out to Tony, "We need you to look this over as soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things." Tony shook his head before Pepper grab it.

"That's fine, because I love to be handed things." Pepper replied as she trade Coulson the champagne glass with the tablet and she grab Tony's glass, she was about to pass it to John but he hold his hand up with a blank expression.

"Underage." John said.

"He's sixteen." Coulson chuckled lightly.

"Oh…" Pepper sipped her glasses bewilderingly, shoving the tablet into Tony's hands.

"Don't they have laws for that?" Tony muttered under his breath before he let out a sigh, "You know what, I don't want to know. Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation." Coulson replied.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked before she hold her hands up, "…Which I know nothing about."

"The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought." Tony looked at the tablet, "And I didn't even qualify."

"I didn't know that either." The redhead shook her head.

"Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony paced around with a smirk.

"That I did know." Pepper smirked.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson sighed.

"Whatever." Tony waved it off, "Ms. Potts, got a second?"

"Half a mo." Pepper skipped over to her boyfriend.

"Why am I here?" John glanced at the veteran agent, ignoring the whispering couple.

"Because I need someone to keep me company." Coulson replied, "And…"

"So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?" Pepper walked up to the agents.

"I can drop you." Coulson nodded at her.

"I want to hear about the cellist." Pepper smiled at the veteran agent, "Is that still a thing?"

"She's moving back to Portland." Coulson replied as they walk back to the elevator before he glances at John, "Hush, you'll stay here with Mr. Stark."

"Wait, what?" Tony looked over his shoulders but the elevator close on him and his eyes shift to the white-haired agent before he turn back to the monitor. "…So, Johnny, why did he call you Hush?" There was a long pause of silence before he glance over his shoulder again to see that the young agent was just staring at him with blank expression, "Yep, we're gonna have a good time together." Tony muttered sarcastically.

* * *

The next day, John walk though the hallway of the UNN Alpha after he change into his uniform and he walk into the control room, few unfamiliar faces enter at same time before the blonde man jerk his head back as soon as he saw the white-haired agent. "Hush?" The blonde man called out as the agent turn his head to him with a blink, "Oh, right, that's your first time seeing me without my mask. It's me, Captain America or you can call me Steve if you like to."

"Captain." Hush nodded his head slightly before he walk up the stair.

"Who's that?" The brunette asked nervously, biting his thumb's nail. He feels so uncomfortable on the helicarrier in a high place and he hope that the monster within him won't get out right now.

"John 'Hush' Doe…" Steve Rogers frowned as he walked around to take a look, "A sixteen years old boy." It really don't make him feeling good to know that there was a young person like John on ship, acting like a solider when he should be at school or out with teenagers like normal person do.

"Gentlemen." Fury strolled over to the table, taking a ten buck from the supersolider with a tiny smirk. "Doctor Banner, thank you for coming over." He shook the brunette's hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely." Bruce Banner smiled nervously, "So, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." The director answered and Bruce nod his head with a chewing lip.

"So, this guy is sixteen?" Banner glanced at John out of the corner of his eyes, he's not sure how to react to this info.

"Yes, he's useful because of his experience as a former child solider." Fury replied without batting an eyelash. John just ignores the discussion between the director, Dr. Banner and Coulson.

"Hush, where's Mr. Stark?" Coulson walked up to John's side at the railway.

"There." John pointed at the doorway, just in time as Tony walk in with the sunglasses.

"What?" Tony raised his eyebrow at the young agent as soon as he notices that the teenager was pointing at him, "Do I have something on my face?" John just leaves the control room without saying a word, "…He need to work on his social skills."

* * *

Several hours later, the S.H.I.E.L.D. have located their target, a raven-haired man known as Loki, and they send Captain America out with Black Widow, Tony Stark decide to go out after them on his own. Bruce Banner wander around in the helicarrier, his eyes darting around nervously until he come across John 'Hush' Doe in one of a large room and he raise his eyebrow as John take two different handguns apart on the table. "Um, John, right?" Dr. Banner rubbed his neck as John look over the parts, "What are you doing?"

"Modding." John replied flatly, never taking his eyes off the disassembled guns.

"O-Oh…Does it work this way?" Banner asked curiously, he really don't know a thing about modding a weapon but he know it don't work that way. John seems to know about it as he shakes his head, "Oh, then why are you taking them apart?"

"Studying." The white-haired agent replied, "Looking for way."

"Ah…" Bruce shuffled nervously, "…Do you need any help with that?" John shakes his head, "Okay…Um…I'll go over there, good luck with this modding…" Banner walked out as he rub his neck, that was pretty awkward for him since he feel a little creepied out by John's lack of expression.

After a while, John decide to head back to the control room and he nearby run into a armored man with long blond hair and he have a large stone hammer in his hand, he realize him as Thor from the files. He gives him a brief glance and he just walk past him uninterestingly, scanning the room for a certain person. "Looking for someone?" Steve asked.

"Director." John muttered.

"He's in the holding room with Loki…" The supersolider barely finished his sentence as the young agent leave the room. It wasn't long enough until he run into the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and it seem like he's in a foul mood after listening to Loki's long-winded taunting speech.

"Sir, work?" John called out to the director, the agent want to do something other than sitting around and waiting for something to happen.

"Eh, go and watch the 'real power'." Fury jabbed his thumb at the direction of the holding room, "And if he try to do something, you have my permission to push the eject button."

"Yes, sir." The young agent headed for the holding room.

* * *

"Oh, I wasn't expecting any company soon." Loki smirked coyly as John stood straight with his arms behind his back, "So tell me, did they send you to get something out of me or to be my company until I get out of here?" He waits for any response but the agent just stare at him blankly, "…Lose your tongue? I can't blame you since you must be in awe and honored to be in the presence of god and soon-to-be-king…" No respond before Loki shake his head with a small frown, "…Ugh, it's like try to have a conversation with Destroyer…Until you're like Hogun the Grim. I bet you don't have any problem listening to whatever I'll say, right?"

"Noise-cancellation." John spoke up before he push a button on the control pane and he just stare at Loki with a blank expression. Loki shrug his shoulders as his mouth move around but no sound come out and the trickster realize that John wasn't listening to him, meaning he just mute the god. Loki points at his moving mouth as he bangs the glasses angrily as if he was telling the agent to listen to whatever he was going to say and to unmute him right now. Loki give him a dirty glare and John just stare at him blankly, it went on for a while.

* * *

'I am going to get you for that.' Loki mouthed slowly and clear, 'You will rue the day that you silence me, a god!'

"Did you just put him on mute?" John turned his head to the voice, revealing to be Black Widow aka Natasha Romanova.

"Annoying." John said and she corked her head to a side with a hum.

"Ah…" Natasha gestured at the door, "Agent Hush, I'll take the shift." The agent turns his head to the spy with a blank expression, "Fury's order." She lied, knowing that he won't do anything until he was ordered to. John gives her a small nod before he exit the room and the spy turn the voice-cancellation mode off.

"Now you're my favorite company." Loki smirked, "I bet you're here for a reason after whatever Fury send him in here for…"

"I want to know what you've done to agent Barton." Natasha cut him off with a frown.

* * *

John was heading for the control room again but he notice that the director storm into the lab with a scowl and the white-haired agent follow him. "What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury barked at the said man.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony replied, sitting on the edge of the table.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury glared.

"We are." Banner looked over Tony's shoulders, "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." He pointed at the monitor behind Fury's back as the said director turned his body around slightly.

"Yeah, then you get your cube back." Tony glanced at the other screen before a red outline appears, "No muss, no fuss…What is Phase 2?" As soon as he asked, Steve tossed a odd weapon on the table with a deep frown.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the cube to make weapons." Steve said disappointingly before he turns his head to Tony, "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract." Fury stepped up with his raised hand, "That does not mean that we're making…"

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony cut Fury off as he spun the screen around to show a weapon diagram, "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director." Roger glared at the director, "The world hasn't changed a bit." John noticed that Thor and Black Widow just walked into the lab.

"Do you know about that?" Banner waved his glasses around.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha kept her eyes on the skittish doctor.

"I was in Calcutta." Banner shook his head with a smile, "I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you." The spy warned.

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" Banner threw his hands up.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha replied.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." The doctor jabbed his finger at the screen, "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction…" He shifted his finger to the white-haired agent, "And why exactly are you have a sixteen year old former child solider here when you should have send him back to normal life?!" Several heroes trade a look.

"One, Hush's situation is complicated and second…" Fury pointed at Thor, "Because of him."

"Me?" Thor blinked puzzlingly.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town." The director explained, "We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned until we're mutants, which we are not."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor defended.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury said, "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you control the cube?" Roger shot back.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." Thor pointed out, "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Fury raised his voice, "You forced our hand. We have to come up with something!"

"A nuclear deterrent." Tony spoke up, "Because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." Fury replied, causing the billionaire to frown at him.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep…" Steve stepped up.

"Hold on!" Tony held his hand up as he cut the supersolider off, "How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve mocked.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor muttered.

"Excuse me, did we come to your plant and blow stuff up?" Fury spin around to face him with a deep scowl.

"You treat your champions with such mistrust." Thor barked back.

"Are you boys really that naïve?" Natasha huffed, "S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

"Captain America's on threat watch?" Banner crossed his arms.

"We all are." Natasha said back.

"Wait, you're on that list?" Tony said, "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"Stark, so help me god, if you make one more wisecrack…" Roger narrowed his eyes.

"Sir…" John said as he notice something odd but everyone kept arguing with each other.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor growled.

"That's his M.O., isn't it?" Banner said as everyone looked at him, "I mean, what are we, a team? No, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury ordered.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little stream?" Tony placed his hand on Steve's shoulders.

"You know damn well why." Steve smacked his hand away, "Back off!"

"I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony squared up to him.

"Yeah." Steve bumped his chest against Tony's chest, "Big man in a suit of armor." Everyone kept arguing and no one notice that John pull his handgun out as he load a bullet in. The agent suddenly fires the gun at the ground, causing everyone to turn him with a jump as they stare at him with widened eyes.

"Calm the fuck down." John said flatly with a blank expression as they kept staring at him, "And Banner is holding the scepter." That caused everyone to turn around to see that Banner was holding it and he seems to be unawake of it.

"…Did you just discharge your gun in the helicarrier?" Natasha whispered to the young agent, still can't believe that he just did something stupid.

"Blank." John replied, he just fired a blank round and the spy want to question about the fact that he carry a blank around with him but she have to focus on something important.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter." Steve said on guard with everybody else and Banner look at the weapon confusingly before they hear a loud beep from the computer.

"Got it…" Banner put the scepter down shakily before he walks over to the computer, "Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I should get there faster." Tony spoke up.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard." The Asgardian said, "No human is a match for it." Everyone start to arguing with each other and John decide to leave the room. If he has emotions, he would just roll his eyes annoyingly at their behaviors and he's not adult yet.

"Did I just hear a gunshot?" Maria Hill looked over her shoulders as soon as John enters the control room.

"Blank round." John replied and Maria was about to say something but there was a deafening explosive in the distance, following by the tilting ship as everyone slide across the floor without any warning.

"All hands on the stations!" Maria barked as the agents scrambled to their stations and John race out to grab the assault weapons from the armory with the other agents.

* * *

Agent Hush patrolling each section as he check for any intruders and he turn around the corner, only to duck back as soon as someone open gunfire on the agents. Hush quickly take a peek to see that there were three men with assault rifles and he wait for the right time. The attackers stop their fire and the agent took this chance, he quickly turn around the corner as he run down the hallway while opening fire at them. The first attacker was shot down immediately and the other two return fires but they miss him as the agent jump off the wall to get over the bullets, taking the second attacker out in midair. The third attacker attempts to reload his weapon, only to receive a knee to face from Hush.

The attacker roll back up to his feet, pulling a knife out of his boot and the attacker was about to take Hush on but something happen in a blur. The attacker just got run over by a giant green monster as the creature went though the walls like a paper, following by Thor with a battle cry. John 'Hush' Doe just stare at the bloody smear on the ground in the middle of carnage before he resumes his patrol as if it was just normal thing for him.

* * *

After an intense hour, the agents manage to stable their helicarrier, thank to Iron Man and Captain America, but Loki have escaped from the helicarrier with his men and Natasha manage to catch Hawkeye during the surprise attack. John sit at the table, staring at the solemn director as he break the news to the young agent that Agent Coulson died in action. "I'm sorry, Hush." Fury whispered.

"Just a casualty." The young agent just stands up, walking away from the quiet director.

"Damn, that's cold." Tony muttered with crossed arms upsettingly.

"It's not what you think, Mr. Stark." Fury replied, "He doesn't know how to express himself because he doesn't have any emotions but he actually does care about Phil. If it wasn't for him, Hush won't be here at all."

"Wait, no emotions, you mean…?" Steve glanced at Fury, "He can't feel or understand anything at all?"

"Yes." Fury replied, "Not even a normal thing."

* * *

Hush stare at the body of Coulson and Fury walk into the room until he reach to the young agent's side after the director gave the first avenger members a speech. They just stand there in silence until the young agent speaks up, "Tahiti?"

"Tahiti." Fury said as he lifts his head up, "But you shouldn't worry about it for now…The Avengers just left the helicarrier in the quinjet and I think they need a backup." He wasn't surprise about Hush's knowledge since he has been in S.H.I.E.L.D. for a long time and he would be an elite agent if it wasn't for his age.

"Yes, sir." Hush was about to leave the room but the director speak up.

"I think you should get some extra ammo for some guys." Fury whispered and the young agent gives him a nod before he leave.

* * *

The New York City has been attacked by an alien race known as Chitauri and somewhere within this city, the red-and-blue costumed person shot webs at the alien's face, this person was known as Spider-Man. "First, I get a freaky spider power then there's Green Goblin and now a bunch of aliens from a freaky portal." Spider-Man slings a screeching Chitauri into other alien with his web, "What next? A super-spy that go to my school?!" He shoot a web rope at the building and he pull it back, just in time as several Chitauri run their necks into it before they fall down to the ground.

* * *

Daredevil, now wearing a red costume, carry a toddler out of the exploding building and he sense the incoming Chitauri solider as the blind hero hand the child off to the mother. Daredevil quickly throw his baton as soon as the solider show up and it hit the face, stunning it for a moment before the daredevil take it down with a flying roundkick. He quickly snatch his baton up, rushing to aid some bystanders as he take some aliens on and Daredevil wonder what the hell was going on and how can he stop the invasion?!

* * *

The Avengers had split up to cover the wide-scale invasion and Hawkeye found himself in a tight spot with Black Widow as hundreds of Chitauri troops swarm toward them, he just run out of trick arrows and he only have his bow to defend himself. "I should have got my larger quiver before we leave." Hawkeye muttered and his partner was about to say something back but they hear a roaring engine, following by familiar noise of machine guns as the blazing bullets mow the Chitauri troops down. Hawkeye look up to see a quinjet…No, this one was a little different from the others.

The pure-black quinjet was smaller andsleekly with narrow wings and he can see two gun turrets under its wings, there was a third turret in the middle body but it doesn't look like the other two. The quinjet hover closer to the incoming alien troops before the middle turret shot blazing flame at the screeching aliens, burning them alive as the quinjet sweep it around. After it take care of the surrounding, the quinjet spin around before the cockpit lift up to reveal a familiar face and he stand up with a case in his hands.

"Is that Hush?" Hawkeye blinked before he catch the case, courtesy of Hush, as he look up again to see that Hush sit down with the closing cockpit and it take off, chasing the flying aliens down with blazing gunfire. Hawkeye open the case and he smirk to himself as soon as he see dozens of trick arrows and a new quiver, lying next to an assault rifle with some extra clips. "Look like he got you something." Hawkeye glanced at Black Widow with a smirk.

"What, no flower?" Black Widow joked.

* * *

" _How's the Firebird prototype coming?"_ Maria Hill's voice spoke through Hush's earpiece.

"Slow." Hush pull the steering wheel up as the quinjet sharply rise up higher, shooting three alien's small aircraft down and Hush glance at the radar to see that there were five chasers at his tail. "Noisy." The agent flick some switches up and the quinjet deploy exploding flares to distract the aliens as two small turrets poke out of the tail before it fire on them. "Need more weapons." Dozen alien aircrafts appear in his sight.

" _Duly noted."_ Hill's voice replied and the agent pulls the barrel roll, causing several aliens to run into each other in an exploding collision. The Firebird swerve around the buildings, shooting the invading aliens as much as it can get and Hush quickly push the wheel down to low itself to avoid the lasers. It flows over the road by few meters before it pull up and the agent turn the fire turret on to force the aliens to break away from the quinjet's path. Suddenly, several lasers hit the top of the quinjet and Hush glance up to see Loki as he lead a few aircrafts over the agent's jet with an evil smirk. Hush was about to turn the jet around but one of the aliens get a lucky shot, hitting the first engine and it went up in fire as the Firebird went down. Hush quickly hit the ejecting button and he fly out of the jet before it explodes as soon as it hit the ground.

Hush unclip his Colt AR-15 rifle and he fire at the incoming aliens to keep them at bay as he parachute down to the ground but the aliens attempt to take him down before he can hit the ground. Before he know it, a giant green man catch him in midair as he swing his massive arm around, batting some aliens away as they crash into the building's sides and the creature land on the ground with a heavy thud. The creature put Hush down in front of Captain America and the agent realize the creature was the infamous Hulk as the said creature give him a look with a grimace expression before the agent give him a small nod as if he was thanking the creature for his help, which seems to please the creature somehow.

"You alright?" Captain America asked as he reflects the laser back to the screeching alien and the agent just give him a nod, shooting other alien down with a headshot. Hulk had taken off to unleash his rage on some unlucky aliens. "Good. Cover me and stay closer!" Captain America bashed his shield into the alien's face before he throw his shield as it bounce off, taking some aliens out while Hush cover him by firing upon the aliens in the rear. Iron Man suddenly appear and he took several aliens out before he focus his energy beam against Captain's shield to use it as a megalaser, taking some aliens out while Hush used his handgun against a couple of aliens as he load another clip into his assault rifle with one hand. Iron Man quickly fly up in air as soon as they reduce the numbers of alien on the ground and the agent notice Hawkeye on the edge of the rooftop above them as the archer kills some aliens with his arrows. "On me!" Captain America hollered as he leap off the bridge into the building to aid some citizens as soon as he overhear a report from military and Hush cover him from distance, firing at the alien troops that try to come in or out of the same building.

* * *

After a while, Hush and Captain America stand back to back as the agent pull his combat knife out of his boot and they keep their eyes at the surrounding aliens. "Get any ammo left?" The supersolider asked.

"Negative." Hush replied with a blank expression and Captain America feel a little impressed that he wasn't out of breath, even if it was briefly. Before they know it, Thor leap down right next to them and he swing his hammer upward, sending several aliens flying away as several aliens charge at the heroes and agent. The young agent quickly smash his foot on the alien's knee, forcing the alien to kneel down and he quickly wrap his left arm around the alien's neck before he thrust his knife into the crown of the alien's head with a twist. Behind him, Captain America bash the Chitauri solider's face before he kick the alien into the taxi car and Thor summon a powerful lightning upon a poor unlucky alien, smitten it to nothing.

"Ugh!" Captain America released a groan as the Chitauri solider hit him in stomach with a laser, knocking him down on the ground with his shield lying next to him. The Chitauri was about to finish the hero off but Hush snatch the shield up to shielding the supersolider and the laser reflect back to the screeching alien, taking it out in process as Thor smash the rest of aliens by launching a car at them with his hammer. Thor offers his hand to Captain America, which he just took.

"Are you ready for another bout?" Thor asked the supersolider with a pant.

"What, are you getting sleepy?" Captain America panted heavily and the Asardian god smirked at him as Hush hand the shield back to its owner without a word. "Thank, kid."

" _I can close it."_ Natasha's voice spoke though their earpieces, _"Do anyone copy? I can close the portal."_

"Do it!" The supersolider barked.

" _No, wait!"_ Iron Man spoke hastily.

"Stark, these things are still coming." Captain America shook his head.

" _I got a nuke coming in."_ Iron Man replied, _"It's gonna blow in less than a minute."_ Captain America look back to Hush and Thor with widened eyes, did someone just launch a nuke at the city, filled with many innocent lives?! Hush glance at the incoming alien troops as the supersolider spoke with Iron Man over the billionaire's insane idea with sending nuke into the portal, which should be a one-way trip, and the agent charge at the leading alien to buy the heroes some time.

"You would make a fine warrior back in Asgard." Thor bashed the alien in head with his hammer as he backed the young agent up and before they know it, Iron Man flew over them with the nuclear missile. Iron Man lift the missile up until he vanish into the portal with the missile and all of sudden, the Chitauri aliens drop like puppets that got their strings cut. Hush can hear Captain America give Black Widow a order to close the portal after a few minutes of waiting for Iron Man to come back and he can see the portal close before someone fall out of the closing portal, Iron Man just made it back in time but he was still falling in the sky.

"Son of a gun…" Captain America uttered before his eyes widened as Iron Man keep fall down and Thor was about to fly up with his twirling hammer but Hulk caught Iron Man in midair, crashing into a building and the giant slide down the building with a skid. Hulk leap off the building onto the bridge, crashing into the red car and the Avenger members and agent race up to them to check on Iron Man. "Is he breathing?" Captain America asked worriedly, checking the billionaire for any sign of life but there was nothing and the Avengers just stare at the fallen hero sadly before Hulk suddenly roar out. It somehow jolt Iron Man back to live with a shocked gasp.

"What the hell?!" Tony's eyes darted to each member and agent, "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"We won." The supersolider smiled.

"All right, yay!" Tony sighed, "Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just no come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day…" He pointed at Hush, "We need to come up with a good excuse to skip school. Hey, have you ever tried shawarma?" Tony glanced at the members, "There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it."

"We're not finished here." Thor gestured at Stark's building with his head and everyone look at the said building.

"…And then shawarma after." Tony muttered.

"I believe it might be closed, due to the invasion." Hush replied flatly.

"…Would you look at that?" Tony pointed at the young agent, "He can speak a full sentence, instead of few words." The agent just stare at him blankly, "…Notice my tone, I mean it as a joke…Jeez, someone need to teach you about sense of humor."

* * *

Loki crawl across the floor with a weak groan, how dare Hulk smash a god around like a ragdoll?! The mischievous god will have his…He suddenly have a funny feeling that someone was behind him and he turn his body around to see Avengers as Hawkeye aim the arrow at him. "…If it's all the same to you, I'd have that dri…" Loki was about to say something but Hush pistol-whipped him, knocking the god out and the agent turn his head to the Avengers with a blank expression as if he didn't knock the god out with his handgun and the Avengers seems not to mind about it, except for one person.

"Unfair, I was going to do that." Hawkeye muttered under his breath, still sore about Loki's brainwashing.

* * *

The next day, Hush stand at the car as he watches the Avengers hand Loki over to Thor's custody and the Asgadians vanish in a beam. The S.H.I.E.L.D. manage to cover his involvement up in the media to protect his identity from anyone that may realize him, due to his unique traits and if someone happen to see him there during the invasion, they would may write him off as someone else since there was several fans that dye their hairs white like a mysterious member of Avengers. "Hey, kid, you need a lift?" Tony called out to the agent as he gets in car with Banner after the Avenger members went their separate way.

"Negative." Hush walked toward the black SUV as soon as it pulls up.

"Alright then!" Tony hollered out, "Good luck with…Um…Whatever spy stuff you do!" With that, he just took off.

"So what does it feel like to be an unofficial member of the club?" The driver asked but Hush just sits quietly and the driver just drives the car with a sigh. "Now I know why they call you Hush."

* * *

"Agent Hush, here's the dossier." An agent hand the tablet over to the young agent as they ride the quinjet at night before the young agent read the dossier, "Any question?"

"Location?" Hush asked, it has been a week after the Chitauri's invasion and he was given a mission. The S.H.I.E.L.D. believe they have locate a HYDRA splinter cell in other country and the organization send some agents out to check it out, in other words, it was just a simple recon and elimination mission.

"It's in London, UK." The agent replied before he checks his watch, "Speaking of which, it's go time." He open the shuttle door in the back as the young agent put his chute on with a couple handguns and clips, "Good luck out there, agent." Hush just jump out of the moving quinjet and he dove downward for a while until he pull the chute, releasing the parachute.

After a while, he land on top of the rooftop and he quickly pack the parachute to remove any trace of his presence. Hush jump across the rooftops, heading for the suspected address and it don't take him long enough until he stop as he kneel down on the rooftop as soon as he stare at his target's building. It was a simple cafe and few people wander around in the cafe but that place was just a front, according to the dossier. The young agent pulls a rifle scope out and he scopes the place out. There was a suspect at the cashier and two more guarding the door, posing as customers, near the suspect. Hush look over the building for any possible entrance and his eyes land upon a window, it was opening slightly to allow the air in. The young agent unhoist his handgun and he was about to head down but a barrel push against the back of his head, causing him to glance out of the corner of his eyes.

"Minding tell me why you're sneaking around and spying on this cafe, mate?" The person spoke with a masculine voice, he was wearing a full black spandex with a black mask and he has a red union flag that cover his torso. "And don't tell me that you're here for a coffee. I saw you coming in with the parachute a while ago." Few scenarios pop into the young agent's head as the person wait for his response, he can try to take this man down but it will alert these people down there or…

"You, HYDRA?" Hush glanced over his shoulders to gauging the man's reaction and the man click his trigger back with narrowed eyes.

"No, are you?" The man asked and the young agent slowly shake his head before the man pull his gun away from the agent's head. "Explain. Who are you and why did you mention HYDRA?"

"Agent Hush." The agent replied before he gestures at the cafe, "Suspected HYDRA splinter cell."

"Ah, bloody hell." The man grumbled as he kneels next to the agent, "And I went there a few times for a good coffee." He hoisted his Webley .455 revolver, "Name's Union Jack. I thought HYDRA was gone for good after the end of WWII."

"Neo-nazi." Hush replied.

"Point taken." Union Jack muttered, "So what's the play here, mate?" Hush glance at him blankly, "What? I'm not gonna let these bloody pisses walk into my country and get away with whatever they plan to do…And you need a backup in case if something go wrong."

"…Window." The young agent hand him the rifle scope.

"Ah." Union Jack noticed the opened window, "So stealth then. You lead the point." They move away from the edge to reroute around without anyone's knowledge.

* * *

They carefully step into the hallway as they look both ways to make sure that there wasn't anyone and the young agent slowly move toward the nearby door with Union Jack behind his back. He carefully grab the doorknob as Union Jack quickly move to the other side and Hush open it slightly before he peek though the creak. "See anything?" Union Jack whispered and Hush just opens the door wide to reveal another hallway to an elevator door. "…Yep, nothing out of ordinary here." Union Jack and Hush move over to the elevator before they force it to open and they look down the deep shift. "After you, mate." Jack gestured at the shift and Hush just slide down the rope, following by the masked agent. "Now I'm starting to think that Hush must be a nickname for you." Union Jack muttered as soon as they land on the top of the elevator.

Hush carefully shift the cover away before they drop though the opening into the elevator and they once again pry the doors open slightly. Hush peek though the creak with a blank expression before he glance back to the masked agent, "Not cell."

"What do you mean?" Union Jack peeked though the opening and his eyes widened as soon as he see a factory-like room with dozens of HYDRA members walking around. "Oh, definitely not a cell."

"Bring in the next experiment!" A voice barked, a muscular man, wearing a black mask of skull with black t-shirt with crossbones, stomp out of the doorway as a henchman wheeling the covered bloody stretcher behind the man. "He want fresh and healthy one this time!"

"Crossbones." Hush whispered.

"You know this guy?" Union Jack asked.

Hush shake his head, "Watch list."

"What agency are you from again?" Union Jack asked again.

"But, sir, that was the last one." A henchman spoke nervously.

"Then go and get someone out there!" The muscular man barked angrily and the henchman scramble toward the elevator.

"Crap." The masked agent muttered before Hush pull a small flat disk off his uniform's arm and he toss it out, the disk slide across the floor until it stop in front of the confusing HYDRA henchman's feet.

"Wha…" The henchman barely gets a word out as the disk explodes with bright flashing lights, shunning the crying HYDRA members for a few moments.

"Go." Union Jack ordered as they exited the elevator and the masked agent fling his trench knife, stuck into a henchman's throat before Union Jack use the same henchman as a springboard by jumping on his chest while he snatch his knife back. He fire a few rounds in mid-flip, taking some HYDRA henchmen out with lucky shots and he land in a crouch before he sweep the near henchman off his foot.

Hush brandish his twin handguns as he pull triggers together, killing six henchmen with headshots and he quickly roll behind the table as the other henchmen shoot their rifles wildly. The young agent spot a flammable tank behind the shooters before he quickly shot at it from behind the table and the tank explode in a massive explosive as it fling the henchmen away, several henchmen died immediately while some lucky henchmen get away with mangled limbs.

"KILL THEM!" Crossbones roared, firing two machine guns at his sides as he tried to kill the moving agents. "Get Kraken out of here! We're comprised!" He duck behind the crate as he dodge the bullets and the masked HYDRA member snap a grenade off his vest before he lob it at them.

"Grenade!" Union Jack shouted and they dive away from the explosive as they tried to take some HYDRA down, which they just did. The masked agent quickly pulls an unlucky henchman to shield himself from the masked henchman's barrage as he quickly moves to the next cover. He shot his revolver at Crossbones but the masked HYDRA member evade his bullets with a feat of acrobatic and Union Jack spot an HYDRA henchman as the lackey try to take him down, which earn him an knife to chest from the masked agent.

Crossbones pull the triggers but it just click and he quickly reload them, only to get tackle down by Hush. "DAMN YOU!" The masked man roared as he kicked the young agent back with a mule kick and he swing his fist down at Hush but the agent parry it with his forearm. Crossbones quickly use his other hand to take hold of Hush's shirt before he delivers a hard headbutt to the agent's face, crunching his nose in process. The young agent return it back with a knee to the masked man's stomach and he wrap his hands around Crossbones' head before he force it into the same knee but the HYDRA member block it with his hand, they ignore spray bullets from the shootout between HYDRA henchmen and Union Jack.

Hush quickly smash his elbow down on the back of Crossbones' neck, shunning him for a few seconds but it was enough for the young agent to step out of Crossbones' close range. The young agent quickly bounce off the nearby table and he threw out a punch at the masked man's temple, which it just land, before he deliver a drop kick as it send the masked man over the railway. Crossbones quickly roll back up on his feet, only to receive another punch from the young agent before they both get toss over the railway as soon as a bullet hit another flammable tank with an explosive.

The masked HYDRA member was first to recover as he suddenly tosses the young agent at Union Jack's back, knocking them down and he was about to lunge at them but Hush fire his handgun at Crossbones' head. Crossbones move his head aside, the bullet nick his cheek and he was about to mock the agent but he hear a chain of explosives before he look behind to see that the bullet just hit the flammable tanks and it set off a chain reaction. Crossbones turn his head with a snarl to see that Union Jack and Hush just recovered as they deliver a double kick to his head, sending him flying backward until he land on his back with a thud. Crossbones kick his legs up in air, flipping back on his feet with a roar as he immediately fire his machine gun at them and they both quickly take cover.

During the chaos, a bloodied HYDRA member crawl toward the control pane and she slowly type something into the computer before she crumble to her injury as a timer appear on the computer. _"Four minutes until destruction."_ The mechanic voice spoke and the surviving HYDRA henchmen scramble to escape the building. Crossbones walk backward with narrowed eyes as he kept firing his guns at the agent's covers as another explosive can be heard until he enter other elevator with a growl, memorized the faces of his enemies in case if they survived, and the door closed immediately.

Hush was about to escape but he notice that Union Jack was unconscious and he have been shot at his side. The agent quickly check the masked agent for pulse and it was there before Hush pull him up, placing Jack's arm around his shoulders as the young agent carry him out with a blank expression.

* * *

The door swing open with a kick as Hush quickly carry Union Jack out of the building and he get a good distance before the cafe explode in a fiery explosive, somehow stir Jack out of his unconscious with a weak groan. "Ah, bloody hell…" Union Jack held his side with a wince, "What just happened?"

"Shot." Hush replied and Union Jack looked themselves over, they were in a bad stage since they have some torn clothes and some injuries before he notice something.

"So are you." Union Jack pointed out and the agent glance down to see that he have been shot in right shoulder before the young agent just give him a blank nod. "…Really? You just got shot and all you do is just giving me a nod?" He chuckled, "You're weird, mate." Union Jack release another painful groan, "Thank for the save, mate, I owe you one…"

"What just happened here?" They hear a voice and they look up to see a floating man in a costume with a UK flag all over his mask and chest. He stares at them with crossed arms and a deep frown.

"Ah, bugger off, Captain Britain." Union Jack shooed the floating hero with his hand as Hush stare at Captain Britain with blank expression as if it was just normal to see a floating man before the masked agent wince at his wounds, "Can't you see that we're wounded here? We need medic."

"…I'll get you some help after you give me an explanation." Captain Britain gestured at the burning building, "Well?"

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you everything…" Union Jack gestured between Hush and himself, "After we get a bloody medic!" The two masked men kept staring at each other until Captain Britain lifts them up with a mumble and he flies them up into the sky, heading for the near hospital. He better get some explanation out of this or someone is going to be in a big trouble.

* * *

Time has fly by so fast and it was the end of school year but it fall upon an important day for some certain people. The applauding audience cheers as the seniors toss their graduation hats up in air and Peter walk over to his elderly aunt with a wide smile. "Oh, Peter, I'm so proud of you." Aunt May smiled proudly before her smile saddens, "Only if your uncle was here to see you."

"I'm sure he's here with us." Peter smiled sadly before he notice someone in the audience, "Hey, John, over here!" The said teenager walks up to them with blank expression and the nerd notices several bruises and bandage patches on his quiet friend's body with his arm in sling.

"Congrats." John spoke flatly, he also congratulating some seniors that he knows like Harry and MJ.

"Oh, you must be John, Peter told me about you…what happened to you?" Aunt May asked worriedly.

"Football." John replied.

"Oh, my." Aunt May hummed, "I'm really glad that Peter is not involved with something like that…No offense." The white-haired teenager just gives her a nod, noticing a tiny gulp from the nerd.

"Bye." The teenager said and he was about to walk away but he was stopped by May's voice.

"You should join us for a celebration, Harry and MJ will be there with some of Peter's friends." Aunt May smiled at the white-haired teenager and he just shakes his head lightly.

"Plan." John said, "Sorry."

"It's okay, next time then." Aunt May smiled at him and the white-haired teenager leave without a word before she turns her head to her young nephew. "You sure have a unique friend."

"Yeah…" Peter chuckled lightly but he was frowning mentally, he really don't buy John's excuse and something in his gut is telling him that it was something different. His friend's injuries does not come from sports since he receive a lot of injuries in his short-career as Spider-Man and he have a dread feeling that his quiet friend must be abused by someone that John know. It look like he'll have some work to do as soon as he get away from his Aunt May and he will find out one way or another.

* * *

Somewhere in a field far away from the city's limit, a giant clay-like creature drop out of the portal and it slowly stand up with a glowing circle in its face before it slowly move toward to the direction of New York City.

* * *

A space shuttle falls into the atmosphere with burning engine and it crash into the shoreline with a longest skid. Four people were unconscious inside, unawake of the face that they were affected by the mysterious cosmic wave.

* * *

A blonde man in red costume smirk to himself as he stares at a tall tank-like object with two eyes-like and a large circle before the man turn it on. "Hi, I'm your daddy." The man said with a smile, "What's your name?"

"Hello, I am Ultron." The tank-like object spoke and the blonde man smiled smugly, let's see Tony Stark top that.

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of The Saga of Hush! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, a few things have happened in this chapter! Hush just met a few mutants and he have a small role in the Avengers' first time. Love it? Hate it? Before anyone say that the timeline is out of order…Remember I told you in the last chapter, this is a different universe and everything will turn out different, some heroes/villains may start early while other start late.**

 **We also saw his mission in London and that he team up with Union Jack! They also take Crossbones on and met Captain Britian! Love how it turn out?**

 **What will happen in next chapter? What did we just saw at the end of this chapter? Is it a sign of something bigger or is it just a small thing, just a cameo? What kind of things will Hush find himself in? What's next? We'll may find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. Flames will be send to the trash can so Stan the janitor get rid of it.**


	3. Back In Field

**Thank you for reviews.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer and if I miss any, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 4) Yes, there will be some moments. 6) He's still in school…For now.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of SoH.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel but I do own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Back In Field  
**

* * *

 _The jeep roll into a village, surrounding by desert, and a group of soldiers push a woman and child out of their own home in front of the driver's door as a man step out of the jeep, his face was covered by a shade of the building. The man takes a short glance at the shivering woman with her child before he turn his eyes to the soldiers, "What's the deal with them?" The man pulls a cigarette out of carton with few taps, placing it in between his lips with a soft scoff._

" _One of the rebels' families, commander." One of the soldiers replied coldly, "Do you want us to make an example out of them?"_

" _Yes, he will." The man snapped his fingers and a young boy step out of the jeep, he wear a black tank-top and black pant with combat boots._

" _Is that…" One of the soldiers whispered to his fellow soldiers._

" _Yes, the perfect child soldier." The third solider whispered back, "The Reaper."_

" _Waste them." The man said coldly and the boy wordlessly pulls his handgun out, aiming at the sobbing woman and child before his index finger pull the trigger…_

* * *

John's eyes snap open as soon as the alarm clock went off and he sit up, turning the clock off before he drop down on the floor to perform his morning workout calmly. It has been two months after the London mission and he was granted two month leave, due to his injuries, which just ended yesterday. John quietly stand up and he head to the bathroom, turning the radio on before he take a quick shower.

" _How do you feel about the sudden rising of superheroes in just short time?"_ A voice spoke from the radio.

" _Well, I can say that it must be good thing for us."_ The second voice said, _"With all these gifted people, we all can sleep more easily and the crime rate will drop in few years…"_

" _I disagree with you."_ The third voice said angrily, _"You have to think about the escalation. We have masked heroes running around, we will have masked villains running around! The gang will armed up with advanced weapons, more protection! The crime rate will skyrocket before we can do anything about it! These so-called 'gifted' people are a menace!"_

John turns the radio off as he dry himself off with the towel and he get dressed before he leave the apartment for a quick meeting.

* * *

"Hush!" Tony raised his drink with a grin as soon as John stepped out of the elevator with the familiar emotionless face, "Thank for coming! I was wondering that you don't accept the invitation I send out to you." John just stares at him blankly, "…Well, I bet you wonder why I ask you to come up here." The billionaire gestured at the largest room with a circular table, "Before I tell you, what do you think of that room?"

"…Alright." John said flatly.

"…Right…" Tony coughed into his fist, "What if I tell you that it's gonna be the meeting room for the Avengers members?" He smirked at the silent teenager for a while until he rolls his eyes, "That is your cue to psyche out." Again, the agent remains silent. "…Oh, yeah, you're so stroked that you can't speak a word…"

"Good bye." John spun on his heels and he was about to head back to the elevator until the billionaire stop him with a holler.

"Wait, wait." The billionaire held his hand out, "The reason why I called you here is because I want you to know that you have a chair at the table." The teenager turns his head to him blankly, "Why? Because you're one of us…One of the founders by technically." Tony took a sip from his drink with a wide grin, "Awesome, right? What do you say?"

John's response to that was just step into the elevator and the doors slide close on the billionaire. It's really waste of his time.

"…I'll take that as yes."

* * *

The gunshots ring out throughout the firing range and John place his handgun down as the target paper move toward him. "Not bad, agent." A thin man jots something down on the clipboard after he check the target to see well-placed holes, "Well, it look like you're all cleared." He ripped a paper out before he gives it to John, "Welcome back, agent 712."

John quietly takes the paper with a nod and he walk out of the firing range, he want to turn the report in to his boss so he can get a mission.

* * *

The young agent walks through the long corridor and into a large meeting room before he hears a familiar voice call out to him. John turns his head to perfect-healthy Phil Coulson with two agents, one stern Asian woman and one muscular young man. "John, it has been a while." Phil smiled.

"Coulson." John said flatly and he was about to walk but the veteran agent stop him.

"Have you meet Grant Ward and Melinda May?" Coulson gestured at the agents behind him as the young agent stared blankly, "I'm putting a small team together. And you have been recruited."

"When?" The young agent said flatly and the veteran agent knows it was his way of accepting the offer.

"Now." The veteran agent chuckled lightly as he lead three agents out of the meeting room, "We have to pick up our ride…Oh, by the way, John, you should visit Tahiti when you get some downtime. It's a magical place." He never notices a small flick of John's eyes when he utters Tahiti.

* * *

About a hour of driving, the young agent walk up to a large black Boeing C-17 Globemaster III within a hanger with his own luggage and he walk into the cargo hold while the workers load cargos into the airplane. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" A young man with Scottish accent ran up to a woman inside the cargo as she lifts a thick rifle up from the bags, "Watch it! That's the night-night gun!"

"Well, it's on my stuff, and it doesn't work, and there's no way we're calling it the night-night gun." The British woman said with an accent.

"The bullets work." The man held a bullet up to her face with a exhausted expression as they stumble into the lab with their luggage, "Nonlethal, heavy stopping power, break up under the subcutaneous tissue…"

"Oh, with a dose of only .1 microliters of dendrotoxin." The woman cut him off with an odd look, "I'm not Hermione. I can't create instant paralysis with that. You should have run the specs by me before building the molds."

"The bullets are hollow." He threw his hands up around in air.

"It's a marvel I can keep them from breaking apart in the chamber…Or used a higher-caliber round." She replied, starting auguring with him and John spot Ward out of the corner of his eyes as he walk up from behind him toward the arguing scientists. Ward drop a bag on floor, creating a loud sound of thud and it catch their attention.

"Fitz-Simmons?" Ward muttered annoyingly with a tight lip.

"Fitz." The woman pointed at the man with a big grin.

"Simmons." Fitz introduced her with a flick of his hand, "I'm engineering. She's biochem."

"Agent Ward?" Simmons glanced at him before she notice the quiet agent, "Agent Doe?"

"Call him Hush." Ward replied as he pulled something out of his jacket's pocket, "Coulson said we'd need our comm receiver encoded." John also pull his device out, which was immediately snatch by Fitz as he fidget with them. "Don't know if you've worked with that model before. It's…" Fitz suddenly hammered them, "…Brand-new…"

"He'll repurpose the I.D.I.S. chips." Simmons scribbled something down on a paper as the male scientist combed though the destroyed devices, "Don't need the external receiver for the inner-ear comms anymore."

"So, uh, how does it…" Ward asked right before Simmons suddenly jam a q-tip into his mouth.

"Embedded sensorineural silicone matched to your DNA." She answered his unfinished question, "It's very posh." She pull it out before she switch to another q-tip and put it into John's opening mouth. "So are you two excited to be coming on our journey into mystery?" She looks between them with a beaming smile.

"It's like Christmas." Grant Ward deadpanned and she waits for John to say anything before she look at him.

"…You don't say much, don't you?" Simmons said, still have smile on her face.

"There's a reason why we call him Hush." Ward grumbled annoyingly before they hear a car pulling up behind them and Ward look behind to see a red-cherry 1962 Chevrolet Corvette with Coulson inside.

"One of Coulson's old S.H.I.E.L.D. collectibles." Fitz smiled loopy, "Flamethrowers, world's first GPS. He's mad for this crap."

"Don't touch Lola." Coulson said as soon as a worker was about to touch it and the worker immediately back away nervously.

"And he calls it a girl's name." Fitz laughed lightly, slapping the agents' backs.

"Boys." Coulson smiled at the agents as he once again led them upstairs to the cabin, "Lola's not just a collectible, you know. People tend to confuse the words 'new' and 'improved'." They walk through the modified cabin and he give them a quick walk-through tour. "This mobile command, they were in heavy rotation back in the '90s, but then we got a Heli-carrier…Hey, did you hear the one about the guy who's afraid of flying?"

"I've done a night jump into a drop zone under heavy fire, sir." Ward replied, "I can handle it."

"That was a…Joke." Coulson glanced at him, "The first part of a…" The agent turn to him puzzlingly, "I'm not gonna tell it now."

"If you plan to unpack, make it quick." May strolled up to them, "Wheels are up in five." She handed a tablet over to Coulson, "We may have a hit on one of the Rising Tide's routing points."

"Good." Phil nodded, "We need to do some catching up."

"…Is that…" Ward whispered as soon as May walked away from them, "Who I think it is?"

"She's just the pilot." Coulson replied.

"Melinda May is 'just the pilot'." Grant looked between them ridiculously, "Come on, sir. What game are you really playing?" He gestured at John, "You even bring him on, the O…"

"Better stow your gear." Coulson cut him off with a sharp snapping of his closing tablet before he break away from them, heading up another stair. Ward look at the young agent for some answers but the silent agent just walk to the bunk room as the airplane start to getting ready to take off. Ward wonder what was going on?

* * *

A couple hours later, Hush stand in front of the cargo hold as Coulson and Ward drag a struggling woman with black bag on her head up to BUS and he follow them to the Interviewing room. Ward remove the bag from her head and the woman glare at him before John drag her over to the chair and he slap handcuff on her. "You guys are making a big mistake." The woman said snarky.

"You don't look that big." Ward smirked.

"Why did you cuffed her?" Coulson asked the young agent with a whisper and he just respond with a tilted head and blank face. He turned to the woman, "Sorry for the lack of finesse." He glanced at Ward, "Agent Ward here has had a little history with your group…The Rising Tide. Agent Doe here…" He shifted his eyes to the said agent with a soft chuckle, "Need to work on his social skill."

"I don't know…" The woman shook her head nervously, "What you're…"

"Okay, there are two ways we can do this." Ward cut her off with a glare.

"Oh." She smirked, "Is one of them the easy way?"

"No." Ward replied flatly.

"Oh…" She slowly lose her smirk.

"What's your name?" Coulson asked.

"Skye." The woman answered.

"What's your real name?" Ward frowned.

"This can wait." Coulson cut in, "It's another name we need…A certain hero."

"What makes you think I know that?" Skye shook her head confusingly.

"Well, you made a little mistake." Coulson arched his eyebrows up, "The phone you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the Rising Tide posts." He tossed a file on the table.

"Wow…" Skye smiled coyly, "Yeah…Was that a mistake? Or am I now sitting in the center of your secret headquarters?" She looked around, "What is this? A plane? I got inside. And by now, you've discovered you can't beat the encryption on my equipment, so you got nothing."

"We have a fairly strong coincidence…" The veteran agent opened the file to show her a picture, "You being on the scene right before it went up in flames. Want to tell me what my team is gonna find out?" She didn't say anything, "How did you know the hooded man was in the building?"

"Did you blow it up to draw him out?" Ward stepped closer to her.

"Did you?" Skye retorted.

"That's not our style…" Coulson sneakily take peek at John.

"I was just kidnapped by your 'style'." She snarled, "S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus. Of course you'd be covering up Centipede." The agents suddenly trade looks before she catch on with a smirk, "Holy no way. You don't know what that is. Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal, and I beat you with a laptop that I won in a bet?"

"You need to think about your friend." Coulson said, "We're not the only ones interested in people with powers. We'd like to contain him, yeah. The next guy will want to exploit him, and the guy after that will want to dissect him."

"What is Centipede?" Ward leaned in.

"…" Skye glanced at them nervously before she release her breath with a exhale, "Centipede…It was chatter on the web and then gone. I traced the access-point mac address to that building."

"What were you after?" Grant asked.

Skye shot him a look, "The truth. What are you after?"

"World Peace." He replied as she kept looked at him, "You pseudo-anarchist hacker types love to stir things up. But you're never around for the fallout. People keep secrets for a reason, Skye."

"Well, just because you're reasonable and…" Skye shove him away with her cuffed hands, "…Firm…Doesn't mean that you're not an evil, faceless government tool bag!"

"Just give us your guy's name." Ward grumbled.

"He's not my guy!" She shouted.

"You understand he's in danger." Coulson spoke as she spun around to him.

"Then let me go!" Skye yelled, "Let me talk to him. Me, not the T-1000 here or this Voorhees there!" The veteran agent glanced at John as she thrust her hands at him, "Say something, you're creeping me out. Seriously!" The silent agent just stares blankly.

"You want to be alone with him." Ward said, referring to the mysterious person they were talking about. "Of course." He snorted, "She's a groupie. All this hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D., tracking powers…She might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Stark Tower."

"What?!" Skye gaped at him, "I would…" She gulped slightly, "It was one time…"

"Ward." Coulson called the agent as he stepped outside and the agent follow him out. Skye realize she was all alone with a creepy person in the room and it feels so damn awkward.

"So…" She drawled out within twenty minutes before she wiggles the handcuffs, "Is there any way you can take these off me?" No reaction from him, "…Ugh…" She tapped her fingers on the table, "…Hey, can I ask you something? What's up with the hair color? I mean, why in the world would you dye it white?"

"Natural." John said flatly.

"…You spoke!" Skye pointed at him, "And I was starting to think you might be mute or something like that." Again, it was so quiet. "…Ah, you're one of these 'man of few words' type, right? Cool…" She drummed her fingers on the table again for another good ten minutes, "…JUST SAY SOMETHING, DAMMIT!" She shouted annoyingly and at same time, the agents returned to the room with a briefcase.

"That would make 43." Coulson shook his head at John amusedly.

"47." John replied.

"Really?" Coulson raised his eyebrow confusingly, "Funny, I swear it was…Ah, new teachers?" A nod was his respond before the chuckling agent pick a small vial out of the case and he jiggle it in front of Skye's face. "This is QNB-T16. It's the top-shelf martini of sodium pentothal derivatives." She starts to struggle under Grant's hands while the said person kept her in her seat, "It's a brand-new and extremely potent truth drug. Don't worry. The effects only last about an hour."

"And you'll have a nice little nap." Ward released her, walking around the table. "And we'll have all the answers to our…" Coulson abruptly give him a shot of the truth drug as she watched on bewilderedly, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I'm sorry." Phil smiled guiltily, "Did that hurt?"

"No…" Ward exhaled, "But you've lost your mind. You should never do that to a member of your team. And, yes, it did hurt a little bit. But I always try and mask my pain in front of beautiful women 'cause I think it make me seem more masculine." Skye looked at him, "My god, this stuff works fast!" He slowly sit down from the shock.

"Don't trust us?" Coulson said to Skye, "Ask him whatever you'd like. John." He leaved the room with the quiet agent.

"Wait a minute!" Ward shouted after them, "Wait. You can't just…" The door closed on him and he turn at the snickering woman.

* * *

"I think you need to get a new hobby." Coulson glanced at the young agent as he takes two handguns and a rifle apart, "Something like restoring classic car. I can give you some tips and help you out with it."

"Negative." John replied flatly, staring at the disassembled parts.

"Alright…" The veteran agent sighed with a eyeroll, "But you know it's impossible to combine them together, right?"

"Mod."

"Right, right." Coulson chuckled, "The offer's still on table." He leaves the young agent to his odd hobby to check up on Ward and Skye.

* * *

"Did agent Ward give you anything?" Coulson smiled at Sky in the boarding room after he take a glance at snoring agent on the monitor.

"He told me he's been to Paris, but he's never really seen it and that he wishes you had stayed in Tahiti." Skye glanced at him.

"It's a magical place." The veteran agent smiled.

"Ward doesn't like your style." She glanced around before she give him a smirk, "Kind of think I do."

"What about that?" Coulson swiped a video up on the monitor.

"Remains in critical condition." The reporter said as they show the footage of a black man, "Employees could not identify the attacker, but security footage confirms that this man assaulted the factory foreman before damaging thousands of dollars' worth of company property."

"This is wrong!" Skye shook her head in disbelief, "This is not…The guy I met. He was…" She bit her lips, "He just needs a break."

"Then give him one." Coulson whispered as he called his team up for a meeting, "What have you got?"

"I have his license." She fished it out as he gave her a look, "Don't give me that look." He took it and set it on the tablet table as his team show up and Skye glance at the new faces while the computer bring the black man's info up.

"Michael Peterson." Coulson read out loud to his team, "Factory worker, married, one kid. Gets injured, gets laid off. Wife jumps ship. Good guy, bad breaks. Best guess is, somebody tells him they can make him strong again, make him super."

"Who has the tech to do that?" May asked, "And why would they want to?"

"Fitz, what do we have from the security footage before the blast?" The veteran agent looked at the said man as the scientist tap the tablet table to bring a picture of two men up, "What are we seeing?"

"Well, the man is angry at the other man." Fitz gestured at the picture and everyone just stare at him blankly.

"…The data is very corrupt." Simmons grinned with a grimace.

"Yeah, like cold war Russia corrupt." Her fellow scientist looked at her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I-I can't sync the timecode without…" Fitz said before Skye cut him off.

"What if you had the audio?" Skye asked before they turn their eyes to her as she gulped slightly, "I was…Running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast. The digital file's in my van." She shook her head slightly, "There's too much background noise for me, but you could probably…"

"You can clean that up, can't you?" Simmons slapped her hand on Fitz's arm lightly, "Find a sync point and use cross-field validation to find…"

"But I can't scrub for expression patterns." Fitz muttered, "When the Vit-c is all…"

"Well, is there a chrominance subcarrier?" Most people appear to be lost by their rapid conversation.

"Yeah, attached to the back porch!" His eyes lit up, "Brilliant!" The scientists turned to face them with a smile, "Um, that audio would be great. Thank you very, very much."

"We will take that audio, please."

"Your van's here, but you were right…" Coulson shook the cobweb out of his head, "We couldn't decrypt the files."

"The encryption's coupled to the GPS." Skye explained, "Get my van back to that alley, and then I'm in business."

"Agent May will escort you." Coulson spoke up before he stop May on her way out, "And on your way out, wake up Ward." She gave him a small nod before she leave and the veteran agent turn back to the monitor.

* * *

About a hour later, Hush just watch Fitz running around in the lab while he embarrass himself by saying something about showing his thing, hardware to Skye online. He glances at the other side where Coulson was asking Simmons about the alien metal that the scientists brought back from the crime scene. "So the alien metal wasn't the explosive?" Coulson looked puzzled.

"Well, I assumed from the break pattern and dispersion that it was, but it's just dripping with Gamma radiation and…" Simmons pried the metal apart with a tool before something orange-brownish liquid leak out, "Oh! Now it's actually dripping." She chuckled, "Fun."

"So, what did that get us?" Ward walked into the lab hurriedly, aiming his angry gaze at the veteran agent.

"Skye's sending us the rest of her decrypted files on centipede." Fitz rambled as he picked up a device, "But we have her audio. I've loaded it up."

"Nice work." Coulson smiled at Grant innocently and the said agent shoots a glare to him again.

"Now, using motion estimation, Bayesian inference, a beam splitter, and a little diffraction theory, our mystery man…" Fitz ran outside the lab into the cargo hold and he poke something on the device before the hologram appear in front of the group. "Appears." He smiled giddy as two agents walked around it, "It's like magic!" He start to sputtering, "But it's…It's science."

Back in the lab, the silent agent just stand back and watch on as the three men look at the hologram for any clues before they start playing the audio as the hologram video also play. "You're not going to check it out?" Simmons whispered to John as she listened to the heated audio, "It's pretty cool." The young agent barely glance at her, "…Right, we can see fine from here." She nodded awkwardly as she kept one eye on the dripping alien metal, "…Can I ask you something? Are all of these rumors and stories about you a truth or not? You know, the one about you getting your other nickname because you went into…"

"Yes." Hush replied flatly as if he knows what she was going to say.

"Rea…" Simmons was about to say something with widened eyes but she overheard Fitz's sharp gasp and she look over to see him rewinding something back to show a man with something under on his forearm, it was a long yellow line with sections, almost look like an centipede. "It's an intravenous filter for his blood." She walked up to the hologram for closer look, "This goo, sir…Very similar to the serum Dr. Erskine developed in the '40s for the…"

"Super soldiers." Coulson mumbled.

"I'm reading alien metal, gamma radiation, the serum…" The female scientist said worriedly, "Every known source of superpower thrown in a blender."

"We need to see the origin of the blast." The veteran agent ordered Fitz, "Run it back from the last point recorded."

"Got it." Fitz fast-forward the video to the end as everything explode in fiery blast before he start to rewind it in slow motion until they see a grown man come together in gory fashion, signaling he was the origin of the explosion.

"Extremis." Coulson frowned at the sight of red glowing veins all over the man's body, "It's new. Completely unstable."

"Poor man didn't bring an explosive." Simmons shook her head sadly before her eyes widened in horror, "…And Mike has the same stuff in his system."

"And judging by his strength level, a lot more." Ward replied.

"So any minute now, Mike is gonna…" Fitz looked between them nervously.

"He'll take out anyone within a two-block radius." The female scientist answered.

"Well…" Coulson walked past Ward, "You wanted a bomb." He walked toward John before he whisper into his ear, "John, I want you to get ready for a possible solution if we don't come up with something sooner." The young agent nod subtlety before he head for the second floor to receive his weapon.

* * *

"You need help with it?" Ward asked John as he walk onto the young agent assembling a sniper together before he raise his eyebrow at the weapon, "…Hey, I don't know we has SV-98."

"Bought it." Hush replied flatly without taking his eyes off the sniper rifle.

"Really?" The old agent looked at him, "I didn't see you bringing it in…"

"He has a habit to disassembling weapons and pack weapon parts in his luggage." Coulson replied from another room before the veteran agent walk over to Simmons as soon as she called out to him.

"Oh…" Ward stared at the young agent weirdly, which it went ignored by the former child solider. "…That's…Nice…" He walks out to pick his own sniper rifle up with a shaking head. John can hear the veteran agent shouting at the scientists to find the nonlethal solution but he ignored it, he has a mission to do and he must follow it to the end like always. It wasn't long enough until Coulson receive a message from Skye and he order the agents to get in the SUV in the cargo hold before Ward back it out, speeding toward the given location.

* * *

"Hush, find and secure your pouch on these rooftop." Coulson glanced over his shoulder as soon as the SUV pulled up in front of a building where they can see Skye's van and the young agent slide out from the car, racing up to the parking building. It was closer to the location and it's a high place. The other two agents stepped out and they head over to the van.

Hush positioned himself on the edge of the top floor, the scope aim at the van and he wait for Coulson's firing signal if thing went south. He watch the scene as Mike kick the van's door out, flinging it into the screaming crowd as the agents dove out of the way with two guards. He don't pull the trigger when Mike pull Skye and a boy out of the van and drag them into the near building but he can see them clearly, thank to the large window pane in the station's lobby. "Sir?"

"Hold your place." Coulson's voice spoke into his earcomm and Hush kept the safety on. The young agent witness Mike throwing four men around after Skye kick one of them in groin to make her escape. The black man start to look around for something before Ward surprise him from behind with a kick to the back of knees, knocking him down and the agent attempt to hold him down with a chokehold but it was in vain as Mike flip him over on his back. Mike leap high over to Skye as soon as he spot her and there was a gunshot from a police but it missed them by a foot before they run out of his sight.

The young agent quickly switches his place all way to other side and he spots them again, immediately taking the position again. "Safety off, sir." Hush flicked the safety off, "Fire on your command."

"I understand." Coulson's voice spoke, it was an protocol and the veteran agent know he won't pull the trigger until he say so but he will not give him the order. He also told Ward after he send him off to another high place as soon as he receive a word that May have arrived and there was an third party. Hush look through the scope to see a policeman firing a shotgun at Mike, which it send him over the rail and land on the lobby floor with a loud crash but it don't look like it keep him down for a while as Mike climb back up on his feet with a heavy pant and glowing red veins. The policeman was immediately taken out by agent May.

"Sir, Extremis." Hush warned before he see Coulson walking up to Mike with a handgun and the veteran agent drop the gun on floor gently with raised hand. He listens in as they talk to each other about the endgame and the risk of what the Centipede do to Mike. It make Mike very aggressive and Hush saw Fitz-Simmons appear at Ward's side to give him a new sniper with blue dots, which the agent take. He see Mike start to calm down right before Ward take the shot to forehead and instead of killing him, it only knock him out cold and it also remove the Extremis with blue veins. Hush flick the safety back on and he don't stick around to see the aftermath because the mission is over…For now.

* * *

Back in the airplane, John sit in his room with a textbook and he flip a page over with a blank face before he hear a knock as he turn around to see Fitz with a Chinese takeout box. "Hi, I'm not sure if you know that we have Chinese or if you had some." Fitz smiled sheepishly, "So I brought it up here anyway. Do you want it?" The young agent just gestured at the table before he turn back to the textbook and the scientist take it as a yes as he places the box on the table. "Um, what are you reading?" He can't help but ask out of curiously and the agent lift the front side up to show him, revealing to be a world history. "…World history, why do you have a textbook with you?"

"Homework." John said flatly.

"…Wait, what?" Fitz stared at him oddly, "W-W-Why do you have homework? What is it for? Mission?"

"High school." John replied again without looking up from the book.

"…Ooooh…" The scientist still stared at him oddly before he slowly walks out, "Um, w-w-well, I better leave you to your…Homework…" He think he might ask Coulson about that to make sure that he's sane after hearing that from the quiet agent.

* * *

John decides to order out and he chooses the nearby dinner since it was closer to his place, the agent look over the menu in his hand. It have been two days after the first mission with Phil's team and Phil forced him to take a break, making up excuses about attending school but he know the veteran agent did it so he can be more normal. The emotionless agent find it pointless, he's a former child solider and you can't escape from this life.

"Ready to take your order?" The waitress asked him.

"Yes." John spoke, "Cheeseburger, water."

"With French fries?" She asked as the agent nodded, "Get it." She walked over to the kitchen and about twenty minutes went by before she comes back to his table with his dinner. "Enjoy."

The silent agent thank her with a small nod before he start to eat his burger and the sirens sound out, following by five robbers and one masked man that dress like a stereotypical 80's mobster. "Everybody, down!" One of the robbers fired his shotgun up in air and almost all of the now-hostages dove for the cover, expect for one who was eating his dinner calmly.

"Spider freak just took Bobby out!" The second robber hissed angrily, peeking through the window as the police cars surrounded the dinner. "What are we gonna do, Crime Master?!"

"We have hostages." The masked man dropped the blinds, "Cops won't dare to storm the place…But we have to keep our eyes out for the spider."

* * *

"Bless the soul of whoever invents a big vent." Spider-man whispered to himself as he crawl though the dinner's vent until he come across the grate and he peek out to check the situation. He see six criminals and ten hostages…Wait…Is that his friend from high school?! 'Why does everyone I know end up in this kinda situation? 'It gotta be Parker's curse or something like that!' He cried out mentally.

"Hey, you!" A robber pulled John up away from his dinner in a chokehold, "You'll be my shield!"

"Mike, don't do anything crazy." The shotgun-wielding robber hissed at his hothead partner.

"Shut up, shut up!" Mike shouted as he pointed his gun at the robber clumsily, "Don't say my fucking name!"

Spider-man decide to act faster as he kick the grate down, jump out like a spider and he shot two webs at a skinny robber's legs before he pull them out under him, causing the robber to hit his on the floor out cold. He turn around to take the hostage-takers out, only to stare gobsmacked at the sight.

At the same time when Spider-man jump into action, John thrust his opening palm at the robber's hand and it force the robber to drop his weapon as the quiet agent grab other robber's shotgun by barrel with his other hand. With a yank, he rip the shotgun out of the shocked robber's hand and he use it as a club, whacking it against the third robber's face, crunching his nose in process, as he grab the dropping handgun. He spin around on his heel as he toss the shotgun around up in air, catching it again before he point the two weapons at two robbers calmly and it was all under ten seconds.

"MY NOSE!" The third robber moaned nasally on the floor.

"Holy…" Spider-man can't believe what he just witnessed before his spider-sense warns him of incoming attack from behind and he flip over a haymaker from a large robber. He sling the web at goon's eyes, blinding him temporary before he sweep his legs out under and the large robber was out cold the first moment his head hit the hard floor.

"Dammit!" Crime Master raced for the back exit as soon as the agent bashed the last two robber out cold with their own weapons and he almost make it but John and Spider-man lunge at him in different direction. First, Spider-man shot web around Crime Master's legs and the villain trip over then John ram his knee up into Crime Master's jaw hard. The villain become unconscious before he can have any chance to meet the floor and he won't feel the pain of a broken jaw until he wake up later. The hero and agent met eyes for the first time after everything went down as the hostages get up shakily.

"W-Who are you?" Spider-man asked and John slowly pulls his credential out, flashing the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo to him.

"Agent." John said, "S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to talk to you."

The wall-crawler stare at him in shock…No way…His friend is a super-spy and he went to high school with him! '…I was kidding about that thing back then!'

"Go, go!" The swats swarm in and Spider-man decides to hightail it out, John also did the same thing in different direction. Peter Parker should find some time to talk to his friend about the whole thing without revealing his identity to him…As soon as he get over the fact that his friend is a fucking super spy!

* * *

Skye was getting ready for the next mission in Peru and she have notice that John wasn't around so she decide to ask Fitz-Simmons about that. "Hey, how come John's not around lately?"

"He has a mission." Fitz replied, "Well…Different one from our."

"Before that, it's because his high school just started." Simmons said absentmindedly as Skye gave her an odd look, "He's more like a reserved agent but he's one of the best agents."

"…High school?" Skye muttered, "Like a teacher?"

"No, he's seventeen." The female scientist replied, "So, student."

"…WHAT?!" She screamed out in absolute shock.

* * *

Meanwhile in Florida, Hush look around in a small town calmly and he only ask some civilians a short questions when he have to. He was on an inspection mission because there was some report of suspicious activities and phenomena near the town and Fury want him to check it out on his own. He discovers the common between the reports and they all took place in the swamp near this town. It only takes him about a half hour to reach the swamp and he trek through the wildness, keeping his eyes out for any signs. It went on for almost an hour until he overhears voices behind the overgrown fern and he sneak up on the voices to see two people in yellow lab uniform.

"I think we should get out of here." The woman said nervously as she carries a large crate with her partner while she scan her surrounding with darting eyes, "I mean, there is something weird going on around here since we got here!"

"There's always weird thing going on in place like that." The man scoffed, "We're in middle of a swamp!"

"But people don't disappear each night!" She hissed angrily as Hush follow them in the distance quietly, "Don't you ever wonder what the hell is going on out here? I heard it from Elaine that there is some kind of monster…"

"Oh, please!" He snorted, "There is no such a monster! We are scientists for A.I.M., not paranormal inspector!" They argued with each other over the missing people and mysterious force within the swamp before they enter a well-hidden laboratory. Hush pull a map out of his pocket and he mark the location down, he heard them mentioning A.I.M. and this name was on the list. There wasn't anything he can do for now since it's an inspection mission, not search-and-destroy mission. He was about to retreat but the siren went off, following by shouting gun-wielding A.I.M members and the agent quickly glance around before he spot a bird sitting on empty air as if there was something holding it up, meaning it might be a camera with invisible technology.

"Over there!" The ringleader barked out and Hush quickly runs deeper into the swamp so he can set up an ambush but the troopers somehow know where he is. Hush assume that they might have some thermography in their helmets so he have to come up with something faster. He draws his handgun, mentally checking how many ammos he have inside this weapon and he take cover behind a tree. He wait until they get closer before he fire out at them, killed two gunners before he duck back again as soon as they unleash their assault weapons on him. They don't know the gunfire was drawing some attention from something and it slowly head toward them.

Hush know the tree won't shield him any longer so he roll to another cover under the gunfire and he shot out behind another tree blindingly. Two bullets flew into a random A.I.M gunner's head, killing him immediately and the weapon keep firing wildly as the body fall down into the water. The agent check his ammo again, nine bullets left and he have to make them count. He inhale deeply before he release his breath and he was about to shoot out but…

"NO, NO, NO!" A gunner screamed out a bloodcurdling scream over heavy gunfire, following by some more screams. The agent peek out to see a giant plant-matter creature with large, solid red eyes and it was burning some gunners in its grip before its eyes meet his eyes in a stare-off. They don't make any move as Hush have his weapon on the creature before he slowly lower it slightly to see how the creature will react, which it just did by slowly turn away from the agent and into the swamp.

Hush wait for a bit before he walk out of the swamp and he glance over his shoulders at the direction where the creature walk off. He wonders why the monster just targets the scientists and leave him alone. For some reason, it feel like there was something going on but Hush decide to leave it alone for now…Until S.H.I.E.L.D. send him back out for the monster after he turn his report in. Hush don't know that the lack of his emotions was what saved him from the monster…Because whoever who know fear burns at Man-Thing's touch.

* * *

Somewhere in the New York City, a clay creature lurk in the darkest alley and it appear to be looking for something by its movement before it wander off again, somehow unseen by the citizens.

* * *

Somewhere in a remote location, a HYDRA member enters a room with a file in his hand and he salute Sin. "Did you get what I want?" Sin sneered at the henchman and he handed the file over to her before she dismisses him with a wave as she open the file. She rub a scar on her shoulder as she read the file with narrowed eyes, "John 'Hush' Doe…" She will never forgive this man for give her this scar and it's really bitching to make a full recovery. "You will be mine."

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of The Saga of Hush! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, a few things have happened in this chapter! Hush have joined Coulson's team but he was in background during their first mission because he's so damn quiet and hush-hush!**

 **Look like Spider-Man found out about John's secret and it give him a small headache! How will Peter Parker call him out on it without spilling his secret?! Like the Crime-Master cameo? Not to mention Man-Thing's cameo!**

 **Hey, it's this mud creature from the cameo in the last chapter!**

 **It looks like Sin has her eyes on our silent agent! Uh-oh!**

 **What kind of missions will Hush have when he tag along with Coulson's team? What is this creature up to in New York? What kind of plot does Sin have in mind for Hush? What's next? We'll may find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. Flames will be send to the trash can so Stan the janitor get rid of it.**


End file.
